Seductive Song
by lordtrayus
Summary: When Dean is kidnapped by an increasingly unstable, desperate and lovesick Becky along with her mysterious partner, Sam goes on the hunt to find his big brother, just as he would do for him. However, kidnapping Dean is just the first move in the mystery enemy's plan, and his plan could very well destroy the brothers Winchester once and for all, making his revenge complete...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Seductive Song

The cafe was small and grimy, in a rundown area of Delaware. The coffee was substandard. But the person who was sitting there didn't mind. She didn't mind much anymore.

It had been months. Months since the love of their life had left her. And the pain hadn't gotten any better. For a few days, they had been happy. The happiest she had ever been certainly. But then, her husband had run off with another. Her nightmares, her dreaded fantasies, had come true, and she was left all alone, her husband suddenly uncaring.

She had thought of going after him, but knew it would be a forlorn hope. The one he had run off with was possessive, and wouldn't allow her husband to even think about her. She knew that. Didn't mean that she had to like it.

For the first time in her life, she had felt more than something pathetic loser, living her life through fantasies. She had had two men of significance, and both had broken her heart. But in the time she was with her wonderful husband, she had felt strong, empowered, beautiful and loved. And her husband had loved her. She knew he did. And she would do anything to get that back.

Ever since he had left, her life had gone into the gutter. Her reunion was a fiasco. She had boasted to all and sundry about her gorgeous new husband, only to have him start yearning for another before it. Her old classmates had all still been in town at the end, and all of the ones who had used to sneer down their noses at her had laughed at her, calling her a pathetic loser. Her parents had called, telling her she was a disappointment to the family for causing such a fuss that fell through in the end. Her bitch sister had asked why she had believed that anyone could seriously love her. Everyone she knew now thought she was a pathetic loser, who had duped some poor sap, and who had then realised he was much too good for her.

She sniffed miserably. It wasn't that far from the truth either. She had had a friend help her husband fall for her, and they had married before the possessive one could stop them. Problem was, her friend had been a Crossroads demon who was cheating on the deals, which naturally attracted the attention of her husband's significant other, and his own boss. With him gone, there had been no way to keep her husband tied down, and he had immediately annulled their marriage. Short and brutal was the way it had happened.

For a few joyful days, the woman had been Becky Rosen-Winchester. She'd had it all. The man she coveted for so long, doting on her and completely in love. A case to work with her new husband. His and her phony IDs. A good friend who gave her all the encouragement she needed. Her family's approval. Her friends shock and awe.

And in one lousy day, it had all gone downhill. Sam had struggled against the tonic she had kept giving him, and she'd had to knock him out. Then, as she knew full well he would easily overpower her, she had tied him up and held him hostage, removing his pants in the process. Admittedly, she shouldn't have done that, because that was probably what had turned him against her for good.

Dean, the love of her life's obnoxious, arrogant, over protective big brother had come and freed him, taken him from her. And she had seen the look of fear on Sam's face as Dean had freed him, the urgent, pleading puppy dog look he had given his brother, and she knew that she had barely scratched the surface of the love of her life. Something must have happened before when he'd been held captive, and it scared him, and she had made him relive that experience by what she had done to him. Dean had then turned on her, even more furious when he discovered Sam wasn't wearing any pants, and had cocked his gun and was about to kill her when Sam had called him off, which he had only done so reluctantly, still flexing his hands murderously. And her loving husband was looking at her with disgust, revulsion, anger and pity. He had then told her she would help him, his brother and the odd little man they had brought along, or if not, he would let Dean loose. And terrified for her life, of her husband and of his scarier older brother, she had agreed, and had hence lost everything. But that wasn't the worst.

The twisted, satisfied grin of expectation Dean had given her still haunted her nightmares when Sam had said that if he didn't help he would set him loose.

And now, here she was. The love of her life gone, and she would never get close to him again, his brother would see to that. Everyone she knew thinking she was a joke, a laughing stock. Her family calling her a disgrace, calling her pathetic. Her friends claiming she was a lost cause. She was sitting in a dingy cafe, drinking crappy coffee, fingering her wedding ring which was still on her finger and looking at a picture of her and Sam in happier times, feeling sorry for herself. And to top it all off, nightmares of her scary ex brother in law haunting her every night, the promise of his vengeance drastically reducing her amount of sleep.

So here she sat, in this dingy cafe, looking at a picture of her beloved sadly, bags under her eyes, her hair lank and lifeless, her life in a ditch and going nowhere.

Becky felt tears running down her face as she lamented her situation. Why couldn't Dean have just left them alone? She had been happy. Couldn't he have accepted that Sam was happy with her, that he had moved on to better things and shouldn't be held back by his brother again? No he couldn't. As it had said in the Carver Edlund books, he and Sam were psychotically, irrationally and erotically co-dependent on each other. And it was that fact which had ruined her life. Dean couldn't let go, and neither could Sam.

That was why her tonic was so good. He completely forgot how reliant he was on his big brother because of it, gave him a chance to discover someone better for him. But no, he hadn't changed, had gone back to his brother rather than her. How could he do that to her? How could Sam love the man who ruined his life more than someone who would devote her life to his happiness?

Since their split, she hadn't been doing much. She hadn't gone out much for weeks afterwards, having all her food delivered and gorging herself on chocolate, ice cream and wine. So, to top matters off, she had now put on several pounds. But after that, after she had heard that Sam's father figure Bobby had been killed, she decided to set out after her husband, take him away from his dangerous life, free him from it...and from that maniac Dean.

People always blamed Sam for things. Her Sam. No. Dean had been the one who had dragged him back into the world of the supernatural. Dean had been the one who had made the crossroads deal to bring Sam back. Dean had been the one who had died and left Sam all alone. She bitterly regretted not having been there at that time, she could have easily won him over from that bitch Ruby. Dean had been the one to push him away when he needed help. And Dean had been the one to drive Sam to jump into the pit. It all came down to Dean. He would continue to ruin the love of her life's life unless she stopped him. But how could she? She had no way of winning Sam over from Dean.

No, the only way to win her love back was to kill Dean.

But oddly, she didn't think that would drive Dean back to her.

Why had Guy been so stupid? The two of them could have worked together, gotten rid of Dean somehow and she could have had Sam all to herself. But there was no one to help her now, no one to bring her beloved Sam back to her.

She sobbed. It wasn't as if she could kill Dean anyway. She loved Sam with all of her heart, and she couldn't hurt him the way Dean's death would. Besides, she wasn't a killer. She was just a pathetic, friendless, loveless loser with no prospect of getting the best thing in her life back. She wasn't a killer, and never would be.

The days of his and her hunts were over. Sam was gone. Dean had him back. And she would never see her love again. Sighing bitterly, she succumbed to tears. All she wanted was the love of her life back. Sam back. Was that so wrong?

"Excuse me? Are you Becky Rosen?" a voice asked, distracting her from her pity party.

"Becky Rosen-Winchester!" she protested with a voice thick with tears, showing the ring on her finger, which she still kept, along with her name and the pictures she had taken of her and her dear Sam.

"My apologies. I have been looking for you for quite some time." The man said, and she looked up at him, her eyes confused.

Above her was just a normal looking man. No glowing red eyes, no black eyes. He was just a normal looking guy, with a big smile and coiffed brown hair. He sat down opposite her, smiling at her gently.

"Why have you been looking for me?" she asked in a watery voice, wiping her mascara stains off with her white sleeve.

"Well I heard what happened. How Sam Winchester left you all alone after only a few days of marriage. How he shamelessly abandoned his new wife. A dreadful circumstance." He said, and she glowered at him.

"Don't blame Sam! He had nothing to do with it. His blasted brother stole him from me! Dean." She growled sourly, and he nodded with an understanding smile on his face.

"I know. Dean Winchester has a lot to answer for. Believe me I know. I also know how you feel. That's why I came looking for you Becky. You and I have a mutual problem. Dean Winchester." He said, and Becky tensed, ready to bolt for the door.

Whoever this was, she had a horrid suspicion he wasn't human.

"I won't help you kill him." She said, her voice wavering. After all, if he killed Dean and Sam didn't know she was involved, could she get him back?

The man laughed politely.

"Oh my dear, I have no intention of killing Dean. I'd...take him off your hands. Get him away from your husband, and then, with my help, he would fall madly in love with you once more."

Becky gave a humourless laugh.

"Have you seen the state of me? I'm a fattening loser with no life! Why would Sam fall madly in love with me? Besides, he made it quite clear that he'll let Dean kill me if he sees me again." She sniffed sadly, the threat burned into her mind.

The man patted her hand tenderly.

"Dean won't kill you dear lady. I won't let him, and you'll find in time I can be quite...persuasive. Persuasive enough to bring Sam back to you, if you want me to. If you're willing to help me." He said frankly.

Sam. Sam would love her again. She could get Sam back. What she wanted most, her most fervent desire. To get Sam back. And even better, she would get him back without the added baggage of his brother.

"You won't kill Dean?" she asked. No matter how much she wanted her husband back, she didn't want him pained by the loss of his brother while she made their new life together, and filled the void Dean would leave. She didn't want Dean dead. Just away from her beloved Sam, so they could be the happy husband and wife team they had been. No brother to steal her husband away from her. No one for Sam to rely on but her. Sam would be hers and hers alone. If she went through with it.

And she was struggling to find a reason to say no. Everything would be better. She could get back in shape. She would have Sam back. Dean wouldn't be a problem. Her friends and family would welcome her back with open arms. Everyone would see that she wasn't a loser. She would be seen as a brilliant, strong woman who won back her husband's love and devotion. And then they could be happy for the rest of their days.

"I swear on my life that I will not kill Dean." He assured her with a smile, but there was something off about that smile, but she ignored it, the thought of being able to caress Sam's body soon filling her mind.

"Who are you? A crossroads demon of some sort?" she asked nervously, her excitement filled balloon in her chest struggling to avoid a puncture.

"Oh nothing so glamorous my dear. Just a friend with a mutual problem that together we can overcome. What do you say?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Sign me up. I want my husband back. Where do we start?" she asked excitedly.

The man smiled.

"First we catch up with them." He said with a glint in his eye, and Becky smiled in delight.

XX

Another hunt was successfully over. The shrtiga had been blasted away by a seriously edgy Dean, and now the two of them were showered, happy and healthy, with Dean donning the amulet Sam had given back to him as he stood before the mirror.

"You ok?" Sam asked as he read his book, belly down on the bed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked cheerfully, applying gel to his hair.

"Because it was a shrtiga." Sam said softly, and Dean shrugged.

"I'm ok Sammy. It's gone, it didn't so much as lay a hand on you, so I'm cool. Stop being such a worry wart." He said with a grin, and Sam shook his head in amusement.

"Hey, just because you're the big brother doesn't mean you get dibs on all the worrying ok?" he asked, but Dean ignored him.

"Still devilishly handsome." He said to himself with a grin.

"Oh brother." Sam groaned, turning his page.

Since the mess with Walt and Roy, Dean had been even more concerned about his appearance than usual, afraid the two vicious insane hunters who had tried to kill them had permanently damaged his looks. Naturally, they hadn't, but Dean had taken to spending ages in front of the mirror, to the extent that Sam was considering buying him a pocket mirror so he could keep checking his reflection. Vain prat, he thought with a smile.

Since then, the boys had continued going from strength to strength, helping Garth deal with an alcohol spirit. But then, the biggest game changer had come along.

Bobby was a ghost. And he was bound to the hipflask that Dean carried around with him. They had encountered him after a mission to a haunted house in Bodega Bay, and he had revealed that he had stayed behind.

Unfortunately, that choice had put Sam slap bang in the middle of Dean and the irascible old hunter.

Bobby had chosen to stay behind when the reaper had come from him. Bobby had sacrificed his chance in heaven to stay here on earth, with his two boys. And Sam got that, he really did. They had lost so much, the thought that someone they loved had defied death in order to stay behind with them, to keep an eye on them, meant more to him than he could say. Bobby had stayed, for them. He had stayed so his two boys wouldn't be alone. He had thrown everything away just to stay with Sam and Dean. And while he was worried about the possibility of Bobby becoming a vengeful spirit (which he was terrified would happen, and would mean they had to banish him, which probably would finish them both), as it stood, since Bobby hadn't expressed any such behaviour, for now he was just enjoying the fact that the old codger was still around.

But Dean on the other hand couldn't just focus on the present. He had basically already admitted defeat, assumed that Bobby wouldn't be able to stop himself becoming a vengeful spirit, and that he and Sam would have to send him on before he hurt anyone. And Sam knew how much that hurt, having Dean think so little of you. Dean knew full well that if it came to it, it would break his and Sam's heart even more than Bobby's death had when they had to send his spirit on. And considering how hard the two of them had worked to repair their relationship, how hard he had worked to lay off the booze, he wasn't quite sure that something as traumatic as losing Bobby a second time would allow them to continue in such a way. As such, he had once more broke out his set of double standards. What was dead should stay dead...unless of course it was his baby brother. He was different. But with Dean angry that Bobby had stayed, in fact just as angry as he had been that Bobby had died, Sam was the one playing peacemaker between the two of them.

No wonder he had a headache.

He understood the two of them, and that was basically construed as base treachery whenever he got involved to stop them killing each other. If he sided with Dean, Bobby would vanish in a huff, and when Sam was asleep, he would move things or fiddle with his laptop, switch his bookmark, hide his clothes, or play pranks to get back at him until Sam apologised, even when he shouldn't have to.

But if he sided with Bobby, Dean gave him a cold, angry look and would disappear for hours. Sam knew he wasn't drinking, he knew Dean wouldn't do that to him, but in all the time that he was gone he would worry about him, concerned about what might befall his brother when he was out considering what had happened to him the last few times he had been alone. And then Dean would return, and the silent treatment would begin, and Sam was usually left feeling very much alone until Dean finally relented and talked to him again.

Surely Dean should be the one in the middle? He was the middle in terms of age. But no, it was Sam who was the emotional punching bag of the ghost and the hunter, and to be quite frank it was tiring.

Dean sat down on the bed and flicked on the TV, a grin on his face. Sam shook his head. Dr Sexy MD time. He considered going out to escape the mindless drivel, but he knew Dean, still on his overprotective streak after El Quebrados, would refuse. Sam reached for his ipod, eager to block out the show that he was sure Dean enjoyed far more than he ought to, when the announcer came onto the TV.

"In light of recent events, this episode of Dr Sexy MD has been postponed and will be shown at a later date." She announced, and Sam watched as Dean's face fell comically.

"What? Aww come on!" he wailed, and Sam suppressed a snigger.

The air then went cold, and Sam smiled up at their resident ghost as he materialised.

"Hey Bobby." He said cheerfully, and Dean grunted a 'hi' at him.

"Aww sit there and stew then ya edjit. Hey, Sam, put it on three. Passions is on!" Bobby said excitedly, sitting on the bed next to Sam.

Sam reached over and took the remote from Dean, who was looking sadly at Bobby, giving him a warning look as he did so, and flicked the channel.

"I can't believe you watch that drivel Bobby." Dean said, and Bobby grinned.

"Better than the drivel you watch." He retorted.

"And how did you spend your afterlife Mr Singer? Oh I spent it watching crappy soaps on TV." Sam said cheekily, and Bobby swatted at him, and Sam immediately wished he hadn't wound him up as he suddenly had a case of brain freeze.

"Hey, we let you watch Days of Our Lives!" Dean protested irritably.

"That's good. And besides, you make as much noise as possible when I'm trying to watch it, and Bobby likes to play with the taps when it's on." Sam said sourly, and Bobby looked up whimsically.

"It's that older doctor lady. She affects me powerfully that woman." He said wistfully, watching as the intro to his show began to play.

"Ew." Dean and Sam said together, making disgusted faces and Bobby chuckled.

Sam knew that Dean wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long, about anything in particular, and as expected he soon got bored and turned to Sam.

"What book you reading now Sammy?" he asked curiously, resisting the urge to go and sit on Sam's bed and annoy him and Bobby.

"One about Odysseus." Sam said, and Dean looked at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"Never mind." Sam said wearily, exchanging a look with an amused Bobby, and both shook their heads.

"Sounds girly." Dean teased with a small grin, and Sam grinned to himself.

"You used to think Harry Potter was girly, but who was the one who rented all eight movies last month? And who was the one who got all upset when McGonagall wasn't in the seventh one?" he asked, and Dean shot him a sour look.

"Shh!" Bobby said irritably, before Dean could respond.

"I won't shoosh, you shoosh, you're dead, you're meant to be as quiet as the grave. But oh no, you're not." Dean grumbled, and Sam rolled his eyes, putting his book mark in his book in case he had to mediate.

"Wish you'd be quiet as the grave about that. I stayed behind for you, you ungrateful whelp." Bobby grumbled.

"But Bobby..." Dean protested, and Sam whistled just as Bobby's show went on a break.

"Cut it out you two! God, it's like having two kids!" he groaned tiredly.

"He started it." Dean said petulantly.

"Did not." Bobby grumbled.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"SHUT UP!" Sam roared, and the ghost and the hunter both looked at him in shock.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked nervously, seeing his brother's bitchy face and knowing he was about to get told off.

"Can't you two give it a rest? Dean, Bobby stayed behind for us. I know it's risky, I know it sucks, but he's here, why can't we just enjoy that fact? And Bobby, you know he's not going to drop it, so stop baiting him! It's what he wants, he wants a rise because he can annoy two people at once because he's a jerk." Sam said grumpily, his head thumping and he was suddenly eager to go out, despite what Dean would say.

Dean looked a little affronted that his brother called him a jerk, and Bobby did look a little ashamed of himself.

"Now apologise." Sam ordered, glowering at the two of them as he sat up.

"Sorry Bobby." Dean muttered.

"Sorry Dean." Bobby said reluctantly.

"That's better. Now, Bobby you watch your show. Dean, you keep quiet. I'm going to the store, and you two better still be civil by the time I get back." He snapped.

"Oh no you don't Tweetie Pie. You ain't flying this nest." Dean said, clambering to his feet.

"Dean, this is ridiculous! I got kidnapped once!" Sam moaned, but Dean shook his head.

"More than once. Cold Oak remember?" Bobby chimed in, and Dean smiled triumphantly.

"Ha! See." He said smugly, sticking his tongue out at Sam, who was glowering at Bobby.

"Dean, remember how you admitted I was all grown up? I still am! I got kidnapped once, it won't happen again." Sam said waspishly, and Dean nodded.

"Damn right it won't. I'll go to the store instead!" he said brightly, pulling on his shoes.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you have to let me go to the store myself sometime. You're being ridiculous. I'm not going to get kidnapped every time I go shopping." He explained patiently, and Dean did smile.

"I know Sammy. And I know I'm pissing you off, and I'm sorry. But just humour me a little longer ok? Walt and Roy nearly got you. So, you are confined to quarters until I relax a little. Ok?" he asked pleadingly, and Sam sighed in exasperation.

"I'm being held hostage by my insanely overprotective big brother. Fine. Go. Give me and Bobby peace to watch our soaps. Scram." He said irritably, and Dean grinned.

"Sure. See you later!" he said cheerfully.

"Jerk! Make sure and bring me cake!" Sam yelled as Dean left the room.

"Yeah yeah." Dean said dismissively as the door slammed shut.

Bobby looked at the door, and at the tired Winchester on the bed and chuckled as Passions came back on.

"Edjits."

Sam glowered at him peevishly.

"Believe me, I'm thinking something a lot nastier in regards to you two. You're driving me insane." He moaned and buried himself in his book again.

Bobby gave him an insulted look and went back to his program.

XX

He knew he was being unfair to Bobby. How often had he moaned about people they cared about dying, leaving them alone? Bobby had stuck around, and he was still bitching at him. No wonder Sam thought he could never win. Once more, Dean's impossible double standards hurt someone he cared about. Dean cursed as he made his way through the small town of Palomino Creek, scuffing his feet as he did so. No one could ever win with him. Sam had been right. Bobby had stayed and now Dean was treating him like he wished he hadn't. When that couldn't be further from the truth. He was glad Bobby was still around. So why couldn't he show it?

And when he wasn't fighting with Bobby, he was annoying Sam. His arguing with Bobby was seriously getting on Sam's nerves, he knew that. And considering what had happened in El Quebrados, Dean had been incredibly smothering. Every time Sam had gone somewhere, Dean had tagged along or forbidden him from going, and he knew his little brother was getting pissed off. But he had come so close to losing Sam again, and since they had just become brothers again, he didn't want to jeopardise things for anything, even if that meant driving both Bobby and Sam insane.

Dean snorted. It would be a race to see who would crack first, Bobby or Sam. Dean sighed to himself. Great, now he was going for a self pity party. He shook his head to clear it. He was just afraid. Afraid overall actually. Afraid Bobby would become a spirit and they would have to send him on, and afraid he would lose Sam. Hence why he had been so smothering lately. No wonder Sam kept wanting to escape to the shops. He had to relax. Nothing bad was going to happen every time Sam went out, despite some past experiences indicating otherwise. He was being ridiculous, and he knew it.

Dean grumbled as he entered the store. He would fix things up with both of them when he got back to the motel. Either that or they were going to kill him. Smiling, he set about getting food for him and his brother, and after looking at the amulet on his neck, he did indeed pick up a slice of carrot cake for Sam. Least he could do for driving his brother crazy.

After paying, Dean walked out into the darkening evening. Palomino Creek was a small town, once more in the backwater, but it was mostly a wealthy suburb, and as such there were a few stores for the locals, and once they had arrived the boys had been able to stock up on supplies of all sorts: medicines, toiletries, weapons and fuel. And they planned to have a few days here before going on to find the next problem that they had to deal with. Dean then froze, as he heard a car that had only just started down an alley.

He looked around, and saw the car drive slowly out, and away from him. Dismissing himself as paranoid, he resumed his walk towards the motel in the pleasant night air, whistling to himself, thinking of ways he could make it up to Bobby. After all, how did you make things up with a ghost?

As he progressed further down the street though, he realised something wasn't right. There was no noise, and he had a horrible feeling he was being watched. Dean clicked his gun, ready in case he needed it, and started to hurry along the road. Someone was definitely watching him, he could feel it. But who, and why? Dean looked all around, saw no one and nothing. This was getting creepy. Ever since that car had driven away, the town had become steadily quieter. Yeah, this was weird. Was there a hunt here? Was Palomino Creek the centre of something supernatural going on?

And then a worse thought occurred to him. Sam was in the motel room, with only a soap opera obsessed ghost for protection. And if someone was after Sam again, Bobby couldn't do that much to stop them. Especially not if it was another hunter.

He was being paranoid. Maybe his imagination was running away with him. And besides, after what he and Sam had done to Walt and Roy, no hunters would ever bother them again unless they were committing suicide by Winchester. No, he was being stupid.

They wouldn't go after Sam. He hoped.

But that didn't mean they hadn't tried. Dean raised his gun slightly higher, praying no one saw him do so, but dead as the street was, he reckoned it was safe. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and swore. No signal. How did that happen all of a sudden? There was no sign of anyone around, no noise. And then, the lampposts went out, plunging Dean into near darkness as the sun dipped behind the hills outside the town.

What the hell was going on? Dean readied his gun and began to run towards the motel, eager to get to Sam and get him the hell out of this town before something bad happened. He ran, gun aloft, shopping bouncing, when suddenly he was bathed in light. Smiling, Dean realised there must have been a power cut, and looked up, expecting to see the lamppost coming back on.

The light was coming from behind him. Dean turned slowly, gun raised, and he saw the same car as earlier, a black sedan, its lights beaming on to him. The phrase 'deer in headlights' rushed through his head, and he began to walk backwards. When he backed into something solid. He spun quickly, to see what could only be described as a solid shadow. What the hell was that? Dean snarled. Magic was at work, had to be. And whoever was doing it had a thing for amateur dramatics. He raised his gun and fired at the wall, and the shadows dispersed. Dean could see the top of the motel, and began running for it again, but the lights were still on him, and were slowly following him. Dean swore at the car behind him, wondering just what they were dealing with now as he ran, the car getting closer despite his running. There was something quite scary about a car following you so menacingly.

Dean grinned. He was nearly there, nearly safe.

And then he felt something small and sharp plunge into his neck.

Dean staggered, dropping the bag and his gun. He raised his hand to his neck and when he took it away he saw a tiny bit of blood on his fingers. He'd been injected with something. Suddenly, he didn't feel so good. His arms and legs felt sluggish, his brain wasn't cooperating, and he was staggering forward slowly. Heat travelled through his body, and every muscle began to ache.

"What the hell...?" he slurred as if he were drunk, staggering forward some more.

And then something heavy slammed him in the back of the head, just as the car caught up to him. Dean gave a startled grunt, his eyes rolled in his head, and he fell, the world going black as he did so.

_Sammy_...

XX

Becky looked at Dean in shock as the hunter she hated collapsed to the floor, unconscious. That had been strangely satisfying, she had to admit. But she was also terrified. They had to move fast, or else Sam would wonder where his brother was. And they needed to do what needed to be done before Sam came looking.

"Well done Becky. And the spells I got you to cast were most effective." Her partner said, pleased with her work as he climbed out of the car.

"I don't like doing them, they feel wrong. Witches are wrong." She moaned, and he patted her shoulder.

"It was a one time thing my dear, and you performed admirably. And witches are indeed wrong. My sister was killed nine years ago by witches. Tragic. Anyway. You did well. Now we have...Dean." he said, smiling and breathing in the night air.

Becky looked at the prone form of Dean. He looked as though he could be sleeping, but she knew the pain she had caused by hitting him would hurt in the morning.

"What did I inject him with?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Just a little something to ease the transition. I will complete the process tomorrow when he awakes." He purred, examining Dean.

Dean was clearly knocked out, and the heat of his skin was already building, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He'd fallen hands first, so it looked as though he were stretching his arms from where he had landed. Her partner probed Dean's skull and gave a satisfied nod when he found no lasting damage.

Death would not do for the young Winchester.

"Come on, get his things. We want Sam to come for him, but not yet. Stick them in the car." He ordered, and hoisted Dean up, his legs draped over one arm and his head hanging limply over the other. Her partner smiled as he looked at Dean's unconscious face.

"Hurry Becky!" he urged, and she did as instructed, throwing everything into the car while he put Dean in the back seat.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked as she clambered into the front.

"Yes. Patience. Soon you will have your beloved Sammy back." He purred, and looked at Dean's unconscious form in the mirror.

"Courtesy of his big brother." He added sinisterly, and she nodded eagerly as he did so, and they drove off into the night.

**Hello once again!**

**Here we are with the third of my Supernatural stories, and as you can see, Dean is the worse off brother this time. But Sam isnt entirely safe with that nut job Becky around either. And just who is her shadowy partner? And what does he intend for Sam and Dean? What is the transition he was talking about?  
**

**And on top of that, we have the problems with Bobby. Dean did annoy me when he finally saw Bobby, once again his double standards. Infuriating boy. Anyway, those issues aside, what happens next?**

**Sam is going to be seriously pissed (and I suspect ever so slightly smug considering the reasons Dean didnt let him go out) when he finds his brother had been kidnapped. And then we'll see just how scary the baby Winchester can be.  
**

**Anyway, hopefully this will be updated tomorrow (my hand is killing me).  
**

**But as always, you know the drill. Please read and leave lots of reviews, I like to read my reviews like the morning paper! And let's face it, Sunday papers are crap anyway, so please leave lots! Can you believe its only been two weeks since I started Supernatural stories? Sheesh. If I can write this fast next year, my disseration will fly by!  
**

**Anyway, please review, and see you soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Seductive Song

It had been over three hours, and Sam was worried sick. Dean had been gone far too long, he'd only been going to the store. So where the hell was he?

"Calm down now Sam." Bobby said warningly.

"He should have been back by now. Something's happened, I know it has." He said worriedly, and bobby shook his head.

"You know what Dean's like. He probably went for a drink, or a drive, or found a girl. It's nothing to freak out over." He said, though even he had to admit Dean should have been back by now, and if he was doing anything else he'd had a choice in, he'd have told Sam.

"No. No Bobby. Nothing is ever that simple in our lives. No, if Dean hasn't come back, he's probably been kidnapped. Which means I'll need to save him, then I'll need to kill him." Sam grumbled, and Bobby couldn't exactly argue with that plan, it was a good plan.

"I'm going out to find him." He said, heading for the door.

"Well take me!" Bobby commanded, and Sam irritably stuck his flask into his pocket, allowing Bobby to follow him around.

The street was well lit, but Bobby seemed edgy. And considering he was a ghost, that was saying something.

"What's up?" Sam asked, not moving his mouth much in case the two young boys passing thought he was talking to himself.

"Someone's used magic around here. A fair bit of it too. None of it particularly powerful, but it has been used." Bobby explained, and Sam looked at his friend sceptically.

"You can sense stuff like that? Who are you, Obi Wan Kenobi?" he asked derisively, and Bobby sent him a dirty look.

"Hey, I don't need to help you boy, so don't be a smart ass. But if someone has been using magic, there's a chance Dean could have gotten caught up in it." Bobby explained, and he had to admit that he had a point.

"Alright. Just tell me if you sense any more disturbances in the Force." Sam said with a small smile, unable to help himself, and Bobby cursed at him.

Magic would be just great. If there was something Dean hated, it was witches. Aside from a few choice exceptions to that rule, he would happily hunt them all down and eradicate them. But why would a witch want Dean? Unless the witch had just come to town, Palomino Creek was relatively secure on the supernatural side of things. So that begged the question that if anyone had been using magic, why now?

An old fear was developing inside Sam. Ever since he had found out that Dean had made that deal all those years ago, Sam had become even more terrified of losing his brother than ever before, and he had already been very scared about that. If Dean was missing, what had happened to him? Fear of Dean being gone, coupled with his fear of his big brother leaving him alone drove him. He had to find out what had happened to Dean, so that meant investigating.

"The store's straight down this road. He couldn't have gotten lost, even if he fell off the wagon and went and gotten himself wasted." Bobby reasoned as they progressed down the road.

"If he's fallen off the wagon, he might be joining you sooner than you think." Sam growled.

But no. Dean wouldn't do that. Since almost killing Sam due to his drinking back in Dillimore, he'd scaled back a considerably amount on his drinking, and he had endured Sam going crazy, finding out Cas was alive, Meg's return and Bobby's becoming a ghost all without getting completely blootered. He wouldn't let himself or his brother down like that. Sam knew he wouldn't do that. That of course still begged the question where the hell was Dean, but Sam knew in his heart that he wouldn't find him in a bar. Sam smiled as he remembered as he remembered the night they left Angel Pine after killing Walt and Roy. After consuming his pie and custard, he and Sam had decimated a bottle of Jack Daniels and a six pack of beer. While Sam, who had had the foresight to drink plenty of water before they'd gone to sleep, only had a minor headache the next day, Dean had insisted that he had been returned to the bottom circle of Hell and was being tortured by the inventor of high heel shoes. Taken aback by this strange pronouncement, Sam had quite happily consented to watch Lord of the Rings while Dean recovered, groaning loudly when the Balrog had attacked. Dean couldn't handle nearly as much booze as he had been able to before Dillimore, and Sam didn't mind him getting drunk. It was when he was drinking to excess every night, and drinking with every meal and every time he was thirsty to the point he was hovering on perpetual drunkenness that he minded. Especially when that combined with his brother's own issues had combined and nearly killed him.

So Dean wouldn't be in a bar. Sam studied the street as he walked up it, but nothing on either side seemed out of place. The night was pleasant and well lit, and Sam could think of no way that Dean could have gone missing. But in their line of work, that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"Well let's say he went straight to the store and was coming straight back. That would make sense right?" Bobby reasoned, and Sam nodded, entering the store.

"I'll keep an eye out for anyone who might want to kidnap ya." Bobby said with a cheery grin, and Sam resolved to throw salt at him later, the smart assed dead bastard. Dean was missing and he was cracking jokes.

But, Bobby might be on to something. What if someone had indeed been looking to kidnap one of them, and had gotten Dean? Could someone have been following them? It wouldn't be that hard to follow them without them noticing. But who could want to harm Dean? Though he was loathe to admit it, it was usually Sam who got kidnapped because the ones doing the kidnapping usually sought to lure both brothers, and they knew it would elicit a faster response that was more risky if Sam was the one who was captured. But, who was to say someone hadn't kidnapped Dean?

Sam approached the woman.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my brother, he's been gone a while and I'm getting worried about him. He's not entirely with the program," he fibbed, hiding a smirk, "and I was just wondering if you saw what way he went?" Sam asked the woman behind the desk, and flashed his puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Well what does your boy look like love?" she asked cheerfully.

"Shorter than me by about a head, wearing a leather jacket, front of his hair spiked up..." Sam said, and she nodded in recognition.

"Ah yes I know the one you mean pet. Yeah, he was in here just before that dreadful blackout." She said, frowning slightly.

"Blackout?" both Sam and Bobby asked at the same time.

She nodded and leaned over the counter, looking eager to tell her story.

"It was the most bizarre thing. Every light on the main street went out, but nothing in the houses or stores went off. And there was no noise out in the street either, I saw a black car go past and it didn't make a sound at all, and it was going very slowly, you'd think you'd hear it make some amount of noise as it went along the street wouldn't you?" she asked and Sam nodded, giving Bobby a discreet glance.

"Did anything else happen?" Sam asked, and she nodded.

"Well yes as a matter of fact. I was texting on my mobile, and it suddenly dropped out, no signal at all. A couple of minutes later, and it was back, the light all came back and so did the noise. And I'm sure I heard a gunshot too." She said significantly, and Sam frowned.

"A gunshot? You're sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, definitely. Too quiet to be a car engine, too loud to be anything other than a gun." She said confidently.

"So, if Dean fired his gun..." Bobby began.

"There's a chance he was attacked. But what caused the blackout? Hoodoo?" Sam asked him, and Bobby frowned.

"Could be. Or just your normal run of the mill magic that any edjit can manage. It doesn't sound like complicated stuff, the most difficult thing would be controlling how long it lasted, and doing the noise thing."

"So what, someone cast these spells just to try and nab Dean?" Sam asked urgently, when the woman behind the counter laid her hand on his wrist.

"Love? Who are you talking to?" she asked in concern, and Sam went scarlet as he realised that, as she couldn't see Bobby, she thought he was talking to himself.

Sam could see Bobby howling with laughter beside him and tried valiantly to ignore the ghost. And then it struck him.

"It's just because I miss my brother, I feel like he's right here beside me, talking to me, telling me he's alright and will be fine until I find him." He said in a mournful voice, and the look on her face changed to one of extreme sympathy.

"Oh you poor love, I didn't think. Of course you miss him. I take it you're very close?" she asked, and Sam nodded proudly.

"Yeah we are."

"Well of course you are dear. Mind you, I didn't fancy being out in that blackout. It was creepy, like you said, hoodoo. Something wasn't right about it, its like it was a little too dark even for a blackout." She wittered, and Sam contemplated this.

Yeah that sounded like magic, and he suspected that if he asked around he would probably find that the closest streets actually got a bit brighter. Like Bobby said, not entire difficult for someone who knew what they were doing, or had help.

"Did you happen to look outside after the blackout?" Sam asked urgently, and the woman looked a bit apologetic.

"I'm sorry love, but when I hear a gun go off, I usually keep my head down until it's all over. Mind you, not long after the gun went off, I heard a car engine and peeked out my side window, and saw a car head up to Northstar." She said, and Sam looked at her curiously.

"Northstar?" he asked in confusion, and her eyes widened in realisation.

"Sorry, forgot you were from out of town. Northstar Rock. The big rock jutting out from the hill on the way into town." She explained, and Sam nodded in realisation.

"Oh, that one. Do cars usually go up there?" he asked, and she gave him a fearful look.

"Oh not likely. The locals are afraid of it. There's a small cabin at the top, and it's been abandoned for years, not a soul. But rumour has it that the man who used to live there was a real family man, until they got trapped up there by heavy snow fall one winter. Couldn't move for months, so rather than try to struggle down to town, he took each member of his family into the barn and brutally murdered them, before eating them. The kids who go up there for dares say that there's still blood on the floor." She explained, and Sam wondered about that.

Local rumour, or actual haunting? Was the car just some kids going up to the cabin for a dare? Or was it to do with his missing brother? Or both?

"Is there anyone who goes up to the cabin regularly?" Sam asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, a few of them. But I've never seen that car before, and we're a small town, if someone gets a new car it's usually talked about, no one's had a new car since old timer Morris traded in his pick up for a hearse." She explained, and both Sam and Bobby looked at her with wide eyes.

She looked at the expression on Sam's face and smiled.

"I know, we all thought he was nuts as well love. But he quite enjoys riding around in it. Always was a strange bloke. Comes out wearing his slippers and a shower cap and goes around town like that. Not wired together right." She explained.

"You're tellin us." Bobby said nervously.

"Alright. So, it all went dark, there was a shot, and then you saw a car heading to the rock. Anything else that might help me find him?" Sam asked, and she shook her head.

"Sorry dear, nothing else. I hope you find him though." She said kindly, and he nodded.

"I will. Actually, could you tell me where some of the kids who go up there live?" Sam asked, and after she had done so, they left the store.

"Alright then. So. World goes dark all of a sudden. What does Dean do?" Bobby asked, and Sam answered automatically.

"Draw his gun and try to get to wherever he was going as quickly as possible. And if the blackout was, like she said, only in this street, he must have been on his way back to the motel when it happened." Sam said, his sense of worry rising as he feared for his big brother.

"And if the phones went down, he wouldn't have been able to call you." Bobby said as Sam strolled up the street, his eyes strained to see any clues at all in the well lit street.

"Which, if he figured there was trouble, probably would have been the first thing he did." Sam said, half proud, half exasperated with his brother.

Sam was getting more worried. There was no sign of Dean anywhere, no sign he had even passed this way. The only information they had was that once he had left the store, an ungodly blackout had struck, a shot had gone off and a while later a car had been seen heading for the rock where there might or might not be a ghost present. How did Dean cope every time he was kidnapped? It was already driving him mad, not knowing where Dean was, if he was alright.

"You reckon there's anything to her ghost story?" Bobby asked, the sense he had of magic having been used fading fast.

"Maybe. But if there is, what happened to Dean? A ghost can't drive." Sam said, and Bobby shot him a disgruntled look.

"Hey, I could drive if I wanted to!" he protested, and Sam smiled a little.

"I mean drive normally Bobby, not the way you do. The only way a ghost could do that would be to haunt the car, and that's pretty rare, and if the story she told us was true, then he would be bound to the house right?" Sam reasoned, and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah I suppose. Still leaving us the question of what the hell happened to Dean once the world went dark?"

"He would have tried to make it back for the motel." Sam said, knowing his brother would have tried to get backup in any way possible, and he and Bobby began strolling along the street.

"Hey, wait." Bobby said as they neared the motel, and Sam looked at him urgently.

"What? Is there a disturbance in the Force?" he asked, and Bobby nodded.

"There is actually. Right here, where I'm standing. A hell of a lot of magic, sort of like a wall." He said, and Sam frowned.

"They conjured a wall? That isn't easy magic." Sam said, but Bobby shook his head.

"Not conjured, more like made something solid, like the shadows. Still quite impressive." He said admiringly, and Sam rolled his eyes.

His brother was definitely missing. He'd had no calls, there was no sign of him anywhere, and there had been a blackout just before he had disappeared. Which all pointed to kidnap. But who stood to gain from kidnapping Dean?

Sam cursed. There were a whole lot of creatures out there that would gladly kidnap and kill a Winchester, but Sam knew his brother wasn't dead. Something about this felt wrong for that to be the outcome. No, Dean wasn't dead, and whoever had him didn't intend to kill him, at least not yet, not for a while.

But that led to another question. If Dean had indeed been kidnapped as he feared, there was no guarantee that this wouldn't be another Walt and Roy like situation, waiting to get both Winchesters together so they could finish them off. And that wasn't a pleasant thought.

Sam could tell that he was no longer overreacting. He had to find his brother, and quickly. Because whatever was going on here, he had a bad feeling about it. And it wasn't due to the magic. It just didn't add up. A blackout, caused by something unnatural, happens, and Dean vanishes en route home. Sounded like something from Vanishing on 7th Street, a film he'd watched recently. But the magic wasn't nearly as powerful as it ought to have been for a voodoo or hoodoo practitioner, or as complex as it would have been for a normal witch. No, there was something not right about this. A neophyte witch perhaps? No, because a neophyte witch wouldn't have been able to conjure the wall that Bobby felt. And even after all of that, had Dean been in the car? That would imply he was overpowered, knocked out perhaps. But why and by who?

"The best lead we have, the only lead we have, is the car going up the rock." Bobby pointed out, and Sam looked up to where the large rock jutted into the skyline.

"Yeah, great." He said grimly.

Was Dean up there? If so, he had to get there, to find him, to save him, just as Dean always had for him. But if he was, they couldn't afford another El Quebrados. That little escapade had almost killed the two of them. No, they had to be careful, which meant they needed more information before they even contemplated going up there.

"Hang on Dean. I'll find you. I swear." Sam vowed and headed in the direction of one of the kid's houses.

XX

As Sam headed towards the final house, he was incredibly agitated. The kids, who technically weren't supposed to go up to the cabin, had been rather reluctant to part with any information, and as such had wasted a lot of time. And as a result, Sam was now close to panicking. Dean had been gone for nearly five hours, it was the middle of the night, and he had no idea about where his brother might be or worse, what might have befallen him. He couldn't lose Dean. Not now, not when they had become such good brothers again. And Sam was perfectly willing to admit that he coped with the loss of a brother a hell of a lot worse than Dean had. True, Dean had made a deal which in its own way had kick started the Apocalypse, but Sam had been seduced by a demon and had become addicted to demon blood, along with going off the deep end completely and becoming both of the two things he vowed he never wanted to be: evil and like his father.

He didn't know which was worse. Dean had told him once that if he ever heard his little brother calling himself evil again, he would kick his ass. That had been one of their fewer light-hearted moments in the year they spent trying to undo the damage they had done, when Sam had apologised yet again for everything he had done. Dean had sat him down and told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't evil, he'd just gotten a little lost, and typically had blamed himself for that too. He had said that while Sam had screwed up and made bad choices, he wasn't evil. True, later on, Dean's faith in him had wavered and he had all but implied that Sam was a weak willed, evil puppet waiting to be inhabited by Lucifer, and that had ripped his heart to shreds, hearing how little his brother thought of him. After he had had his soul restored, Sam had said that he had been evil while he had been soulless, and Dean had clipped him in the ear, and had told him once more that he wasn't evil.

So, Dean being dead simply wasn't an option. He couldn't fathom it. He remembered what Dean had said in El Quebrados, that if he was dead, Dean would join him. And Sam would definitely do the same thing. His brother was all he had. If he lost that, he could do nothing more and would quite happily join Dean in heaven, touring the backstreets of the place in the Impala.

No, if Dean was gone, he would join him, and screw the world, let the Leviathans have it. But, just because if he lost his brother he wouldn't be far behind, that didn't mean he was going to roll over and let whoever had Dean win.

"I'm sorry, but my son isn't in. He and a couple of friends headed up to the rock just after dinner." A middle aged man with thick specs said, and Sam cursed.

"Could you phone him?" he asked desperately, and he shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry lad, there's no reception up there. But I might be able to help." The man said, and after a nod from Bobby, Sam explained.

"Hmm, no one around here abouts has a black sedan, and my brother owns the motel, he says you and your brother are the only ones there aside from the permanent residents. But we had no blackout." The man said apologetically, but Sam shook his head.

"We think it was just isolated to that street, so you wouldn't have. But did it happen to get lighter around that time?" Sam asked curiously, and the man stroked his chin.

"As a matter of fact, it did for a minute, I thought someone had put up lights or something but a second later it all went back to normal again. Why, what do you think it was?" he asked, and Bobby mouthed 'power surge', and once Sam repeated it, the man seemed to accept the explanation.

"Can you tell me anything about the rock?" Sam asked, and the man nodded.

"Oh yes. I used to hang around there myself when I was a kid, great for telling ghost stories. But I will say this, there is something off about that place, and not just because of the blood stains on the floor. Nah, something there is wrong, but I can't quite finger it."

Sam swore under his breath. He had a sneaking suspicion what might be wrong with the place.

"Was it always really cold, and electrical stuff always messed up?" he asked, and the man looked at him in surprise.

"You know, that is uncanny. It was exactly like that. Are you sure you haven't been there before?" he asked, and Sam shook his head.

"No, but I've been to places like it. So your son went up there earlier?" he asked, and the man nodded.

"Yes, he said he had seen someone looking at the place earlier, and wanted to see if he could find anything. They're teenagers and there's not a lot to do here, so they hiked up to keep themselves occupied. Most likely with a couple of beers too I might add. But I can't imagine why someone would be looking at the cabin, it's far too small to do much with, and besides, it's creepy." He said, obviously having outgrown the stage where he believed in ghost stories.

"Did they say anything about the one looking at it?" Sam asked, while Bobby studied the man intently.

"He said he just looked like a normal guy. Why, do you think he might have been driving the car?" he asked, and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, I just want to find my brother, and that cabin seems a likely place to look." Sam said, and the man narrowed his eyes.

"Have you called the police?" he asked, and Sam shook his head.

"No, like I said, my brother sometimes goes wondering places, he might have just hopped into the car and let the guy drive off..." Sam said, and he and Bobby quickly made their escape before the guy got too suspicious.

"Sounds like a haunting to me." Bobby said, gazing up at the rock that was still visible in the night sky.

"Bobby, why would kids, even teenagers, be hiding up at a abandoned and creepy cabin at jut past one in the morning?" Sam asked, and Bobby shrugged.

"Add to the effect I guess. Kids ain't real smart. Look at your brother. You were the exception." He said fondly, and Sam smiled.

"Thanks. But look at the time, and the kid's dad isn't even bothered that his son isn't home, even though he's hiking outside of town, and there might have been a kidnapping." Sam said, casting a worried eye back at the house.

"Maybe he's one of those problem teenagers who the parents just let do what they like." Bobby suggested, and Sam had to admit it was possible.

But there was still the fact that his big brother was missing, and by finding out information, they had wasted valuable time. Who knew what sort of trouble Dean was in? They'd lingered too long already. What if-

No, he couldn't allow himself to think like that. Dean couldn't be dead. Wouldn't be dead. His brother wouldn't leave him like that. Sam had loved hanging out with his brother these past few months, just like in the olden days before the fricking angels had sent their world straight to hell. They'd been best friends, brothers, once more, and no one was going to interfere with that.

He would find his brother. And if something had happened, he would fix his brother, while hurting the ones who did it. If they had hurt him, he would kill them.

"Just a little longer Dean." Sam urged, hoping his brother would somehow hear him as he and Bobby headed back to the hotel to collect supplies. If they had a ghost to deal with as well as whoever had Dean, they would need everything they could get.

XX

"Look Sam, just be careful ok? I can't help as much as I used to be able to." Bobby lamented as Sam put some salt guns, some oil, matches, and normal guns in his duffle along with medical supplies.

"I know Bobby. You got anything?" Sam asked, and Bobby shook his head, as he had been using the laptop, which Sam thought was quite remarkable for a ghost.

"Nothing more than what she told us. Aside from the fact that once the snow melted, he killed himself before the police came for him. They buried him in a small grave beside the cabin." Bobby said, and Sam hoisted the bag onto his shoulder.

"Good work. Let's go." Sam said, and walked out of the room.

Bobby made to follow, when he suddenly stopped, as if blocked by an invisible barrier. Bobby frowned and tried again, to be met with the same response. Grumbling, Bobby pondered what could have happened, and checked the doorframe to see if there was any iron. He found none, as expected. So why the hell couldn't he get out all of a sudden?

And then he saw the answer.

His flask was lying on Dean's bed. Sam had put it there while he had packed the bag, and had forgotten to pack it back up.

"Well balls." Bobby cursed, and sat down to sit and wait, fuming in the darkness, worry filling him.

XX

It was a long hike up the hill, and Sam drew his gun as he got closer to the top. The dirt track was quite easy to follow, even if it was slightly steep. But, as Sam headed up it, torch and gun in hand, he noticed the impression of recent tyre marks. People had come up here in a car. It had to be Dean.

But why would whoever was behind this kidnap Dean? Someone in thrall to the ghost perhaps? Or was it just a coincidence? Sam frowned. As far as he could think, no one would want to kidnap Dean. The Leviathans might if they thought it would get them Sam, but it would be easier just to eat Dean and assume his shape. Sam shivered at the thought. He and Dean needed to find some way to kill those blasted things and fast. But as far as he could think, no one else of any classification would simply kidnap Dean. They would all just most likely kill him. After all, Dean's reputation was legendary throughout the world they travelled through. Killing him would earn brownie points for life.

Sam frowned as he considered that thought. He hadn't considered Crowley, the king of Hell. He might be behind it, seeing as he had called off the truce they had developed as he felt that Sam and Dean were taking too long to take care of the Leviathans, who had treated him with disdain as soon as they had arrived.

No. Even putting Crowley into the picture, the kidnap didn't make sense. The use of magic had been done in order to effect the kidnap, which ruled out most people, because if people wanted to kidnap his brother, why not just knock him out or attack him outright? Something just didn't add up.

As Sam made it closer to the top of the mound, the sun slowly began to creep over the horizon. Much better facing a ghost during the day, he'd always said that. But as he got closer, Sam couldn't shake the feeling that he was walking into a trap. None of this added up. A bizarre kidnap of his brother which involved magic and a car no one had seen before, and it just happened to go to a small cabin where a ghost was probably residing.

Definitely something off here. There was a sick anticipation in his stomach. Something wasn't right here, but what? Fear was knotting his gut as he got closer to the top. His brother was depending on him. He knew that. It didn't make it any easier. After all, he always had his brother behind him, beside him, even when things got bad, Dean would nearly always show up. What if Sam failed his brother? What if he lost him again?

Sam wished he hadn't left Bobby back in the room. He hadn't noticed until he was halfway up the hill, and by that time, Sam was far too concerned about finding Dean to go back for him. He had to find Dean. And once he got his brother back, he would take great pleasure in rubbing in the fact that it was he this time who had been kidnapped while grocery shopping.

Sam frowned as he came up to the last little incline. The cabin was a foreboding sight. The windows were blackened with grime, it was a ramshackle old building, and up here, only the wind moved and made the house creak. Sam shivered as he looked at the house. Horrible place. And he was hoping his brother was here. Sam edged forwards, scanning the area. No sign of his brother outside, or of the car. Sam checked the tracks that had marked the road, but shook his head, unable to decipher them. The car clearly wasn't here, but he couldn't tell if they had only gone for a while, perhaps for supplies or something. None of it made sense. Something odd was happening up here, and the car had clearly left. But if so, why go to the trouble of kidnapping Dean, bringing him here, then disappearing. It didn't add up. But if that was the case, where was Dean? If they had taken Dean with them, he might never see his brother again, and that simply wasn't an option. Besides, he still had the sense that Dean was here. And there was the ghost to consider, he couldn't leave until he dealt with it.

Sam then frowned even deeper as another thought came to him. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the kids on his way up here. True, they could have found another route, but if the cabin was the only thing of interest up here, surely he would have at least heard them?

Sam surveyed the small building, eyeing it warily. There was something about this place that was just creeping him out. The house creaked, and Sam wished fervently that Dean was here. It was like the most haunted house they had been in, when Sam had nearly wound up as a stuffed mannequin at the mercy of some ghost called Freeman Daggett. Dean had been with him then. Facing this now just didn't feel right, especially when something already wasn't right.

The cabin was split into two parts, the barn and the house. Dean, if he was still here, could be in either location. Sam chewed his lip. The car had left, but that didn't mean his brother was gone. Which of course would pose a whole lot of questions to be answered later on, such as why the hell the ones who had taken him would do that. But that was for later. First, he had to find his brother. Sam shouldered the bag, raised his gun as the sun started staining the sky pink, and tried the door to the house. Locked. Sam frowned. How strange. How could it be locked? The kids who came up here surely would have opened it by now. Unless, whoever had driven up here had locked it. But why would they do that?

Sam headed for the barn, determined to find some way into the house, if only to find some clue as to what had happened to his big brother. Terror clutched at his heart as he approached the barn door. Dean couldn't be gone. He couldn't be lost. Sam refused to accept it. If he wasn't still here, he would tear the country apart until he found him. He couldn't be left alone again. He needed his brother as much as his brother needed him. He wouldn't let him down this time.

Sam opened the door, and immediately felt the urge to vomit.

Blood spattered the walls, and stained the floor. The smell of death was hideous, and Sam's eyes watered as he entered the barn, feeling sick. A feeling that was exacerbated by that he saw. There was a body that had had it's head removed and a slit cut into its stomach, and its entrails were hanging out. Sam looked around the room, fearing the worst. As he had expected and dreaded, there were two other bodies. Both had had their heads removed, but one had been left relatively intact aside from that. The other however had been chopped up into parts, and Sam could see a mound of body parts over by where the fire should have been. The smell of blood and death was sickening. Sam bent down and examined the most intact body and suppressed a gasp. The head hadn't been cut off. It had been ripped off, with sheer brute force. Sam looked around, desperate for any sign of his brother, though hoping fervently that he wasn't in here. And then Sam saw a table in the corner of the musty, grisly barn and blanched.

Three heads. Each of a teenage boy. Sam groaned as he saw them. One had a pale, smooth face, his blue eyes frozen open in terror, his mouth trapped in a silent scream, his brown quiffed hair dirtied by blood. The second was just the same, a boy with longer hair, though shorter than Sam's that was a brownish red, his brown eyes crossed in terror. And the third was a pallid, thin face, with reddish hair styled to the side, his eyes frozen open in terror, though unlike the others, his tongue had also been removed. Sam fought down the urge to be sick. The three kids had come up here, and had either encountered the ghost, or whoever had Dean.

Sam stood. He had to find Dean, then call this in.

The air went cold behind him, and Sam heard a low growl. He had just begun to turn when he was grabbed from behind, and his head felt like it was about to be ripped clean from his body. Then, everything went black.

**Great, as if he doesnt have enough problems with trying to find Dean, Sam now has to deal with a ghost too, a very vicious one at that. **

**Is Dean still there? And if so, why would his kidnappers leave him there, what are they up to? And what has happened to Sam? Has he joined the unfortunate boys? Or will he escape, and reunite with Dean? Little does he know that that's what the kidnappers want...  
**

**Oh, and he's going to have to deal with an irate Bobby, who will I suspect be most unhappy about being left behind.  
**

**So what will happen next? Hopefully the answer will be revealed tomorrow, so until then, as always, please read and review, review review! i like reviews in case you didnt gather that  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (beware this chapter, its a little different!)**

Seductive Song

Becky and her partner carried a still unconscious Dean into the little abandoned cabin at the top of the hill. Becky looked warily at the bloodstains on the floor, feeling slightly sick as she beheld them.

"What happened here?" she asked, and had her answer a second later, screaming as she received it.

A huge, hulking man flickered to life before her, grey and dead, his eyes glowing red. His long gnarly hands were covered in blood stains, as were his dungarees. His teeth were filed to lethal looking points, and he raised his hands as soon as he saw Dean, who they had laid on the table.

But then her partner stepped forward, and shook his head. A few seconds later, the ghost nodded, and vanished.

"Wait, how did you do that, talk to it?" Becky demanded, and her partner smiled.

"Just one of my many talents. Now hurry. We don't have a lot of time. The ghost will act as a distraction, and Sam will take a while to get here. But for now, we need to start the process. Let's check him out." He said, an excited grin on his face.

Becky rolled the knocked out Dean onto his stomach, and inspected the wound she had made when she had injected him with the flashlight they had brought from the car. Red jagged lines were emitting from it, looking like tiny, angry little veins. Her partner smiled as he beheld them, licking his lips in delight, stroking the slightly.

"Good. The process is starting." He said, and she looked at him curiously.

"What process?" she asked nervously, fearing that if this went wrong and affected Dean in any way she may never get her husband back.

"Patience my dear. For now, we must wait." He said, sitting down in a bloodstained chair to watch.

Becky sat on a stool, which miraculously had no blood on it, and placed it beside Dean on the table. She frowned as she noticed what a state he was in. His body was burning up, sweat streaming off him. Even when she took off his jacket, he was still sweating incredibly.

"He's too hot!" she said in panic, fearing she would indeed kill her brother in law, and hence guarantee her own death and the loss of her husband forever.

"Well take more of his clothes off then." Her partner said in a bored voice, and she did as instructed, stripping him down to his underwear.

It was an act she regretted. Heat was coming off Dean in such waves that it was making her feel too hot, it was like he was a furnace, heating up the entire shack.

"Roll him over." Her partner ordered, and she did so.

The red veins had spread further around his neck, twisting towards his mouth. Sweat continued to pour off Dean, the red veins were getting closer to his mouth. What had been in the thing she had injected him with?

"What was it? The stuff I gave him?" Becky asked, near hysterical as she dabbed some of the sweat off of Dean's chest, her thoughts of her beloved Sam's anger terrifying her.

"A little concoction of my own making. Some of my blood, some morphine, some of what makes me so special...don't worry Becky, it's all quite safe. Dean will survive this, never fear. He'll just be ever so slightly different." He said with a sick smile, and she nodded eagerly, finally understanding that this was necessary for her to get Sam back.

That's why she had done this. She had to have her husband back, and her partner said he could make Sam love her forever. And to have that back, to show her family and friends that she was worth something, she was willing to do anything. Especially if it meant getting Sam back.

After a while, despite the fact that he was still sweating and was still highly feverish, as he'd been tossing and turning for a while, moaning his brother's name, Dean woke up, his head woozy and his eyes fuzzy. Becky blanched in fear. If he saw who she was, if he saw who her partner was, then he would alert Sam as to what they had done, she knew it. And she couldn't let that happen. She edged around the back of him to pick up a candlestick, while her partner retreated further into the shadows. But she stopped as she saw his eyes. Rather than their usual green, something she thought was his nicest feature, his eyes had changed to a sickly, electric blue, and the pupil was massively expanded, nearly filling his entire eye. He moaned slightly and cleared at his eyes, groaning.

"Sam?" he asked in a croaky voice, which sounded just a tiny bit desperate, pleading for some sign of familiarity and comfort.

Becky didn't hesitate. He couldn't be allowed to see his captors. She had to get Sam back. Nothing else mattered. And if he saw them, it would all be over, and she would never get her beloved Sam back to her. So she swung the candlestick, slamming him in the back of the head. Dean quickly fell back, slamming into the table as he did so, his eyes rolling shut as he landed, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Their secret was safe.

"How much longer?" she asked excitedly, seeing the unconscious man on the table starting to sweat even worse than he already had, his fingers and toes twitching in the process, while his body shivered despite the heat it was producing.

"Not long. His eyes have changed, all I need is...ah!" her partner said excitedly, as Dean's head started to shake.

Her partner gently turned his head to the side, and Dean gave a retching sound in the back of his throat. His mouth opened, and the next thing Becky saw was bloody foam spilling from his mouth, puddling on the table beside him.

"Oh my god, we've killed him!" she wailed, and her partner rolled his eyes.

"No we haven't, that's why I turned his head, so he didn't die accidentally." He said patiently.

"It's like rabies!" she said in wonder, as Dean continued to froth at the mouth, more and more foam spilling from it as his head convulsed up and down and his entire body shook from the effort, twitching and shivering weakly, and she could hear moans in the back of Dean's throat.

"It isn't I assure you. But once it stops, I can do my bit, then we can leave him here for his brother to find. Go and get the salt. Not that I don't trust the ghost, but still." He said, eyes fixed hungrily on Dean as he studied their helpless victim.

Becky did as instructed, her increased frame finding it hard to squeeze into the back of the car as she fetched the salt. This was it. The prelude to her winning back her beloved. Her partner would get him back to her. After this, it was only a matter of time.

However, as she entered, she froze. Dean was sitting up again, spitting out more bloody foam, and her partner was edging along behind him. This time, Dean's eyes were pure black, and he gave another heave, and seemed to bring up the last of the foam, gagging as he did so.

"Sam!" Dean wailed, tasting blood in his mouth and not being able to see, and was hence naturally panicking.

Then her partner slammed the candlestick into his head again, and Dean promptly collapsed, her partner grinning widely as he did so.

"He's such a fighter!" he said admirably, stroking Dean's face tenderly.

Becky reminded herself that this was all worth it, that at the end of this she would get her husband back. Her Sam. Excitement coursed through her. Surely it wouldn't be long until she had him again. She rushed to her partner's aid, ready to pour the salt, but he held up a hand.

"Not yet. I haven't done it yet." He said, purring in anticipation, and he walked round the table so that he stood to Dean's right, Dean once more totally unconscious and sweating profusely.

He then stroked Dean's spiky hair, and to her very great surprise, her partner bent down, and kissed Dean firmly on the lips, holding their victim's cheek as he did so. But there was something odd about it, it was like he shooting something into Dean's unknowing mouth. What the hell was this about? She knew one thing about her brother in law: if he found out a guy had kissed him he was going to be mad as hell. Her partner stopped the kiss, pulling away from the silent and unknowing Dean, and smiled.

"Now you may pour the salt." He said, licking his lips to get the taste of Dean off them.

A necessary, and he supposed bearable evil, having to kiss a Winchester.

She surrounded Dean with a circle of salt, reinforcing it to make sure the wind didn't disturb it.

"The process will soon be complete. Within twelve hours, your husband will once more belong to you." He said, and she squealed in delight, hugging him excitedly.

"Oh thank you! I don't know how to thank you, I'm so glad you found me! You sure it will be soon?" she asked joyfully, and he nodded.

"Yes Becky. But for now, we need to get out of here. Sam will be here soon, to find his brother. We had best be scarce before then." He advised.

Becky looked at Dean, and noticed that he was sweating a lot less now, and while he was moaning in his sleep, he was relatively peaceful now too.

"Will he be alright?" she asked nervously, not wanting her first night with her husband to be marred by his fears for his big brother.

"He'll be fine. His eyes will return to normal, the mark will disappear, as will his temperature until the final few hours. He will become stable and normal, and Sam won't know anything is amiss until it is too late." He promised her as he led her outside, locking the door behind him.

Becky gave a last worried look at Dean. She wasn't concerned about him, she was worried about Sam's reaction to what was happening to his brother.

"What will he do to Sam?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Simply facilitate your reunion with him. When the time is right, he will know where to find us and bring Sam. Now let's go." He ordered, climbing into the car.

Becky smiled. Her reunion with Sam was getting closer every minute. And this time, Dean couldn't stop them. There were no words to describe how happy she was right now. And later, when she had her husband happily and safely beside her, she would know total bliss once more.

"I owe you so much." She said dreamily, and he smiled, but there was something off about his smile. But, focused as she was on her daydreams of her soon-to-be-husband-again, she didn't notice.

"Well don't thank me just yet." He said with a smile and drove the car into hiding, leaving the unconscious and transforming Dean behind in the cabin, with a ghost for protection.

XX

The ghost had Sam by the head, and was about to pull it off, just like he had with the boys if he didn't get out of this. He could feel his necks training in the ghost's grip, his skin stretching as tight as it would go as his head was pulled back by sheer brute force, exposing his throat to the air. He had to escape. Terror was making his heart go like a train, but not terror he might die, terror he might not get to his brother. So, Sam did the only thing he could, and fired blindly with the salt gun.

The ghost gave a howl of pain as he was dispersed, clouding Sam's vision as he did so, and Sam breathed heavily, feeling a couple of trickles of blood run down his neck. He shivered. That was one nasty, strong ghost. But now, he had little time. He had to act fast, before the ghost returned. Sam darted outside, glad to be free of the barn that reeked of death, and he dashed around the side of the barn, to see the small gravestone that marked where the ghost was buried. He had to move fast. Three boys had already lost their lives, and Sam didn't want to join them, least of all before he found his brother.

Sam pulled the shovel from his bag, and quickly dug in. The ground was hard and dry, making it difficult to work. Sam looked around nervously as he dug. The ghost could be back any minute, and something made him think that this ghost wasn't concerned with the sun now rising high above the barn, bathing the place in sunshine. Sam smiled grimly as he clunked something with the shovel. He continued to work at the hard earth, still looking around worriedly for any sign of the ghost. He worked hard and fast, and finally had enough dirt dug in order to see the large, rotten skeleton of the man who had eaten his own family, and in death, had eaten innocent kids. Sam looked at it with disgust, and quickly poured salt over the skeleton.

He was just about to get the gasoline, when he was knocked to the ground, slamming into the ground head first. Sam swore as stars blazed in his eyes, and he knew the ghost was back. Sam grunted in pain as the ghost seized his hair, pulling his head back while forcing his foot down on Sam's neck. Sam groaned in pain, feeling hairs part from his scalp as the ghost pulled, and once more, he could feel his skin stretching tight, and he gave a groan of pain as the ghost pulled harder and harder, and Sam was sure he could feel his neck cracking with the strain. Eyes locked firmly on the sky, he flung out his hand helplessly, finally snagging on the shovel, and he swung it into the grave with all his might.

The ghost gave a furious yell, and Sam's head was finally set loose. Sam turned to see the ghost groaning in pain, holding its right arm limply, and Sam realised he had unintentionally broken the arm that had been holding him. Ignoring the blood streaming down from his neck, Sam quickly grabbed the gasoline and emptied some onto the skeleton, crawling backwards as he did so, as the ghost was coming for him again, left arm grasping for him. Sam didn't move fast enough, and the ghost lifted him by the neck, forcing his head into the armpit of his right arm, and the ghost started pulling with the left. Sam didn't have much time left. The pulling sensation was going to kill him if he wasn't quick. Not even trying to force the ghost off, gagging for air, and panic filling him as he was afraid he would die, his head ripped off, before he found his brother. But then he found what he was looking for, and pulled the matches from his jacket, striking one, and throwing it into the grave desperately.

And suddenly, the pressure was gone. Sam backed away, hand stemming the blood flow from his neck, gulping in as much air as possible, watching in grim satisfaction as the ghost burned to a cinder and was destroyed in a final, screaming wisp of smoke.

It was over. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. One dead ghost. Maybe now those boys could rest easily.

"Dean." Sam said, still breathing hard, and headed into the grisly barn, determined to get into the house to see if his brother was there.

Sam entered the house and climbed the step that led into the house, and once he entered the dark and dingy little cabin, he breathed a sigh of relief. While the room was covered in blood, the furniture ripped and shredded and marked with dark stains, his brother was there, lying on the table in the centre of the room. Sam dashed to his brother's side, heart expanding in relief as he saw his brother's bare chest rise and fall. He was alright. He'd found his brother and he was alright. He wasn't alone anymore. His brother was still alive, and was safe, and he had him back.

Sam quickly gave Dean a once over, and aside from feeling a little hot, he seemed to be fine.

"Dean." He said urgently, gently shaking his brother.

"Ugh, five more minutes. My head is killing me." Dean protested, his green eyes very bright, but he didn't get to say anything else as Sam happily wrapped him in a hug, which after a second, he returned in relief. His baby brother had come for him. Yep, the brothers Winchester were definitely back.

"You ok?" Sam asked softly as they pulled apart, and Dean shook his head, regretting it instantly as it hurt.

"My head." He moaned, and Sam gently probed his brother's skull, finding three bumps, which made his him curl his fist into an angry ball, and Dean had to suppress a smile as he saw the look of rage that passed across his brother's face. That was a true brotherly expression, hatred for the one who had hurt the other.

"They must have hit you a few times. Bastards." Sam spat venomously, vowing to kill whoever it was when he caught up with them.

Dean looked around the cabin, shivering slightly as he saw the scene. He then spat, his mouth a mixture of salt and blood.

"Ugh, my mouth tastes horrible. You got any water?" Dean asked, shivering, and Sam hurried outside to collect the bag and gave his brother a bottle, and he drank thankfully.

"What happened?" Sam asked urgently, bending down and collecting Dean's clothes while his brother drank more water..

"I don't know. The entire world went dark and quiet. Next thing I knew, someone stuck something into my neck, made me feel all woozy, and then, they smacked me with something and knocked me out. I woke up a few times here, but I got knocked out every time." He lamented, and Sam looked at him worriedly.

Yeah, he had his brother back, and boy was he happy to see him. But now he had to make sure there was no lasting damage to his brother. Sam laid the clothes down on the stool beside the table, and ignoring Dean's impatient tut, he expertly began testing the back of Dean's head, face contorted in a frown as he did so. There were the three bumps on his head, each the size of a golf ball from where he'd been knocked out, and that was enough to be going on with. But along with that, his brother's eyes were very bright, which could indicate a concussion, and to top it all off, he was slightly warmer than he should have been. Sam cursed the ones who had kidnapped him. Hitting him as often as they had, he might have developed a fever.

Figuring he would worry about tending to Dean once they got back to the motel, he gave Dean his clothes, and once his brother was appropriately clothed again, he looked at his brother worriedly.

"Why was I mostly naked when you found me?" he asked nervously, images of what might have happened filling his mind, and Sam frowned.

"I don't know. You seem alright though. You are, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously, and Dean shrugged.

"Aside from my head killing me and my eyes being a little fuzzy, yeah. The after effect of whatever they drugged me with?" he asked musingly, and Sam shrugged, but it did seem the most likely scenario.

"Probably. But why drug you at all? I asked in town. You were kidnapped when the blackout happened, but why kidnap you in the first place? They then bring you up here to where a ghost is waiting, and leave you here, after going to the effort of kidnapping you, and also make sure to protect you from the ghost. The entire thing doesn't make sense." Sam said worriedly, thinking that there was something profoundly off about this entire situation, and it was making him uneasy.

Dean looked at him curiously.

"Ghost? What ghost?" he asked, wondering if it was still around, his bleary eyes taking into account for the first time the strange looking marks on Sam's neck.

"A very nasty, very strong one. Dude went nuts, ate his family, then killed himself. He killed three kids last night too. Ripped their heads off. He nearly got me too, but I ganked him." He said, savouring the look of brotherly alarm that appeared in Dean's eyes as he reported, and savouring the look of pride Dean gave him even more when that appeared on his brother's face.

"That's my boy. Right, I think I've got splinters in my ass. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Dean said, swinging his legs off the table and standing up.

It was a good thing he stood up the side Sam was closest too, because he immediately tipped forwards, and was caught before he hit the floor. Dean suddenly felt the entire world rotate sickeningly, and he blanched. Sam backed his feet away in alarm, and Dean threw up onto the floor, heaving haltingly. Sam looked at his brother in concern, and, at a lost for what to do, rubbed his back gingerly.

A second later, Dean's world rightened, and he stood up, feeling a little better.

"You ok?" Sam asked in concern, and Dean nodded weakly, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Yeah. Well no. My head's killing me, I feel sick, my muscles are burning, my mouth feels awful, I feel all sweaty, I keep shivering, and I actually do think I have splinters in my ass." He said, finishing with a pout, and he sounded so woe begone that Sam had to snigger at his brother's misfortune.

"Thanks for the support sasquatch." Dean said, slightly amused.

"Yeah, you look hot." Sam said worriedly, and Dean grinned and winked.

"Aww thanks Sammy, but you know I don't swing that way."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I mean you're sweating, and it isn't that warm in here. Come on, let's get you back to the motel. Bobby..." Sam began, and then assumed a sheepish expression.

"What?" Dean asked, eager to get out of here.

"I forgot Bobby. I left him in the room. Oh he's going to be pissed." He said worriedly, and Dean laughed.

"Dumbass. What do we do about the kids?" Dean asked, and Sam frowned.

"We have to make sure they're found. We get back to the motel, and we'll make an anonymous tip." He said, hating the way the boys exploration had ended up.

"Ok. You ok to help me? My legs aren't working too good." Dean said, his legs stiff from the drug and from being still for so long.

Sam nodded, hoisting the bag onto his shoulder and giving Dean another bottle of water, a glance telling him he expected his brother to drink it.

As they left the cabin, Dean finally got a good look at the marks on Sam's neck.

"Jesus Sam, those look sore." He said, fussing over the blister like scars that were filled with blood.

"I'm ok, it's you I'm worried about. Did you see them? The ones who kidnapped you?" Sam asked as they headed away from the cabin, Dean's eyes burning in the sunlight.

"Not a thing. I think there were two of them thought, didn't sound like more than that." He said, and Sam nodded, wondering who these two were and vowing to kill them.

As they progressed down the hill, Sam slowly beginning to dread reuniting with a rather irate Bobby, he furrowed his brown in concern. Dean was feeling far too hot, he said his eyes were still hurting, and his legs and arms still weren't working properly. He also said his mouth tasted like a pretzel, salty and sweet at the same time. Something was definitely wrong with his brother, and he was concerned that it was more than a fever. But without knowing anything about Dean's kidnappers, or why they had done what they had done, it made narrowing down what was wrong with his brother more difficult.

Just as they approached town, Sam smiled slightly, as Dean complained about his mouth yet again.

"Hey, I've got a worse problem than you." He said, and Dean sent him a reproachful look, thinking he was talking about helping him walk.

"What?" he asked sullenly.

"That bloody ghost pulled some of my hair out of my head. It hurt!" he moaned, and Dean laughed.

"You did good Sammy. I just wish I knew who did this, and why." Dean said worriedly, holding his head as a jolt of pain went through it.

Sam smiled grimly.

"We'll find them Dean, ask them, then kill them." Sam vowed, and Dean smiled at his little brother. Bless him. He wouldn't admit this, but Sam actually handled the big brother role quite well too.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming after me. And saving me. And managing not to get yourself captured in the process. And taking down a ghost in the process, all pretty impressive." He said, and Sam smiled, basking in his brother's praise.

"You're welcome. But Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it you said about me getting kidnapped when I go to the store?" Sam asked in a teasing voice, and Dean cursed.

"Damn it. Knew that would come back and bite me in the ass." He said, and they crossed the motel car park.

XX

"You forgot me! How could you forget me? I'm only your walking, talking, spooking guide to the freaking supernatural! Edjit!" Bobby shouted at Sam, while Dean groaned at the noise as he lay on the bed.

"Bobby, I'm really sorry. I was so caught up worrying about Dean, I forgot to pick you up. I'm sorry." Sam said earnestly, and added in the puppy dog eyes for good measure, and Bobby relented a little.

"Well as long as you don't do it again you edjit. And you, how did you manage to get yourself kidnapped?" Bobby asked, and he and Sam explained all that had happened since their parting. Bobby had glowered angrily at Sam when he had told him about the ghost, but other than that had made no comment. After their stories had finished, he looked at Dean with professional interest.

"You reckon this fever might be something they did to him?" Bobby asked, and Sam nodded worriedly. Dean had taken off all but his boxers, and he was sweating a hell of a lot to be anything other than supernatural. His eyes were also incredibly bright and shiny, and he kept coughing up blood. Suffice to say, Sam was worried.

"Ow." Dean complained, moving a little.

"What's up?" Bobby asked, and Sam smiled suddenly, winking at Dean, who nodded back, hiding his own grin.

"I'm going to go and report the boy's deaths, then I'll get some things to bring Dean's fever down." He said, heading for the door.

"Don't get kidnapped!" Bobby yelled as Sam left.

"I think I have splinters in my ass. Bobby?" Dean asked in a whining voice, and the ghost immediately realised that the boys had conned him.

"Oh balls!" he cursed, realising what Dean wanted him to do.

XX

The entire town was shocked by the horrible fates of the three teenagers, found by the police after the tip off. The police had descended on the cabin en masse, Dean could hear them passing. Sam must still be in town, he thought, as he drifted to sleep.

His dreams were weird. Girls he had known, had liked, all came at him, as if travelling far and wide to be with him, throwing themselves at him, kissing him, massaging him, stroking him, telling him sweet nothings in his ear. Lisa, Jo, Cassie, and a host of other girls, including ones he had lusted after or had crushes on, all populated his dream, from tv shows half remembered or films he had watched. All those women all came to him, showering him with love and attention.

And then Sam appeared, and despite his protests, the girls had all then turned on Sam, killing him time and time again, making Dean groan not in pleasure as he had been previously, but in despair. Why where these women killing his baby brother? Sam looked at him as they killed him, begging him to save him, to call them off, but he stood there resolutely, doing nothing despite his protests, and Dean sobbed as he watched his brother die again and again. This couldn't happen. He couldn't lose his brother. Yeah, he liked all of those women, loved some of them, but he loved his brother more. He couldn't be without him. He had to protect him.

Then it changed, Sam was the one with him, and this time round, he started killing the women, claiming he was doing it for Dean. But the cold tone his baby brother used scared Dean, as did the blood dripping down his chin and his eyes yellow like Azazel's. His brother wasn't demonic anymore. They had overcome that years ago, moved past it, it wouldn't bother them again, never, they wouldn't let it. And then when Dean asked why he was doing it, Sam said it was because he wanted to live up to the name Dean gave him: monster. Dean protested, saying he hadn't meant it, but Sam continued to kill woman after woman.

Sam. This was about Sam. He had to protect Sam. Sam was his baby brother, the one thing he loved in the world. He couldn't lose Sam.

"_And you won't_." A seductive voice said.

"How not? How do I protect him?" Dean asked, desperate for answers.

The sultry voice answered again, and Dean supposed it was either a woman with a deep voice, or more bizarrely, a male.

"_Bring him to me. I'll protect him. You can hear my song, and you want to come don't you. You want us to be happy don't you?_" the voice asked, and Dean nodded.

"I love him. I can't live without him, won't live without him. Can you help me?" Dean asked, the seductive voice pulling him deeper and deeper.

Things were beginning to seem different. As he interacted more with the voice, the clearer things became. This voice...he had to find the owner of this voice. He would help him protect Sam, protect his baby brother. Dean began to feel sleepy and heavy at the same time, and a beautiful melody filled his head, a sort of beautiful humming that tapped into something deep inside Dean, and he felt himself humming along although he didn't know the song.

"_Yes my pet Dean. But, your brother won't understand. He won't come willingly. He knows you want to protect him, but he is stubborn is he not?_" the man said softly, and Dean felt himself relaxing as he listened to the man, and nodded slowly, as though high on drugs.

"Yes, yes he can be. What do I do? I need to protect him. You say you can help me. But how do I get him to you, so you can protect him? How can I make him understand?" Dean asked desperately.

The humming intensified, and it was as if the music was keyed to Dean's soul. He felt great, seductive, powerful. He felt like he could do anything he put his mind to. Yes, he could bring Sam to this man. Dean moaned in pleasure from the music, relaxing completely. This man was the way to defend his brother. Dean had to find him, get his help. He had to protect Sammy.

"_I gave you gifts. Use them_." The man purred, and Dean nodded, completely in the thrall of the voice, eager to please its owner by bringing his brother to him, by proving the voice's faith in him to be correct.

"Yes, I can feel it. My power. That will bring Sammy to you, with me?" he whispered softly.

"_Yes my child. Bring me Sam. My song will bring you to me. You will find me. Bring me your brother sweet Dean_."

Dean nodded, bowing to the voice in pleasure.

"As you command master." He said, his voice soft and seductive...but also emotionless, flat and robotic.

XX

"I'm worried about him Bobby." Sam said, looking at his brother as though if he looked hard enough he could see what was wrong with him and fix it.

Dean had drifted off, and was groaning in his sleep, sometimes in pleasure, sometimes in fear. His fever was through the roof, he had soaked the sheets and his body was convulsing, but it wasn't doing so violently, and thats what was worrying Sam. Whatever was happening to Dean, it was being quite subtle about it.

"I ain't got a clue, I haven't seen anything like this before. Something's wrong with him Sam." Bobby said worriedly, and Sam frowned, sitting beside his brother on the bed.

"No kidding." He said, and when Dean jerked his wrist, Sam took it gently, and then frowned.

His skin felt horrible, like dried paper, parchment. Sam took Dean's other arm and found much the same thing. What was happening to his brother? Sam shook his head. He wasn't dying, he knew that much. But what if he was changing into something? It wouldn't be the first time, he thought, guilty at the memories of when he got turned into a vampire because he had been soulless at the time.

Dean's body was wasting away, yes, but not to death. No, this was different.

"He feels horrible, like wrinkly, parchment or something." He said worriedly, checking his brother's head.

"He does at that. But what could it be?" Bobby pondered, and Sam frowned as he probed his brother's forehead.

There were ridges developing. Sam was beginning to panic. Dean was turning into something, his kidnappers had poisoned him. But what the hell was he becoming, and more importantly, how the hell did he stop it?

"Dean, wake up! I need your help!" Sam said desperately.

He'd just gotten his brother back and he was losing him again. He couldn't lose him again. He needed to know what this was, to fight it, to save his brother.

"Carefully Sam. Whatever he's becoming, we don't want him to attack." Bobby said, feeling magic tightening around Dean, changing him in some fundamental way, and he knew that that couldn't be good. He was being altered, into a creature, but he couldn't tell what.

"He's my brother Bobby. I can't put him down like some creature!" Sam protested, and Bobby could tell the kid was getting upset.

"You won't have to son, we'll figure it out. I'll hit the laptop." Bobby said, and Sam nodded, sitting beside his brother and squeezing his horrible dried hand worriedly.

And then Dean opened his eyes. But they weren't the usual shade of green. Now they were pure black, with dark blue irises.

"Bobby!" Sam called, and the ghost turned.

"Sam." Dean said with a fond smile, and opened his mouth.

And Sam saw a small, fleshy protrusion under his tongue, and abruptly it all made sense. Unfortunately, Dean moved first.

A stream of saliva fired out from the small aperture, and it caught Sam straight in the face, soaking into him. Sam staggered to his feet, but the sweet smelling scent was affecting him badly, and the world started to spin around him. He held his hand to his head to try and stop the spinning, but it was to no avail. Sam staggered, his mind trying to work, but it wasn't coming, and he could feel himself going numb, his body was becoming stiff and unresponsive as the saliva soaked into him and affected his chemistry, making his body start to burn up. He got another whiff of the sweet scent, and he gave a weak sighing groan. He swayed slightly, then his eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed, face first across Dean's bed.

"Dean..." he moaned weakly as he fell, and the world went blank and he knew nothing more.

**Aw crap!**

**So, Sam goes to all the trouble of saving Dean and ganking the ghost, only for Dean to turn into a monster of some sort. Have you guessed what sort, and who Becky's mysterious partner is?  
**

**This chapter does come across as a little slashy, and I apologise to those who dont like such things, but it is in terms of the story, i'm in no way implying that Dean is secretly gay, far from it. Good for him if he turns out to be. But we saw in season 4 just how much the boys mean to each other, and just how much an effect this type of monster can have, and as its the same monster, it felt appropriate, even the kiss.  
**

**So, apologies if I've offended or upset anyone, please dont be too upset with me, and I will hopefully update tomorrow as always (and this story might only be four chapters long, which is a first, I did have it split into five, but I cant remember where the splits were). What will Bobby do? What do Becky and her partner have in mind? And how will the boys get out of this one?  
**

**So until then, please read and review, and please be nice! Nice reviews are always appreicated!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (once again, a slightly different chapter)**

Seductive Song

Dean watched as his brother collapsed, smiling. Now he would be safe. Protected, once he got him to the master. Nothing would ever harm his Sammy again.

"Dean! Boy, you don't want to do this. He's your brother." Bobby said urgently, standing in Dean's way as he saw what had happened.

"I'm doing this to protect him. He won't understand, and neither will you. Get out of the way Bobby." Dean asked, rolling his unconscious brother onto his back and smiling down at him fondly.

"Dean, you ain't a siren! Fight this!" Bobby pleaded desperately, not wanting to channel his power to hurt the kid.

"Why?" Dean asked, stroking his hand through his brother's hair tenderly, his reason for being.

"Because it ain't you! You gotta fight this! Come on Dean, I know the human you is in there somewhere! You just attacked Sam, you wouldn't do that if you were human!" Bobby protested, and Dean looked at him pityingly, his eyes clouded and confused.

"But Sam nearly died when I attacked him because I was a weak human. Now, he'll always be safe." Dean said, eyeing the bag on the bed next to him.

"I won't let you do this Dean. We'll wait for your brother to wake up, then we'll fix ya. Just hold tight." Bobby begged, taking a step towards Sam to check on him.

Dean looked at the ghost sadly, and slipped the salt gun out of the bag as Bobby checked Sam, the old man frowning in concern as he tried to make Sam respond.

"Sorry Bobby." He said, and Bobby turned, and looked at the gun.

"Dean, you don't want to do that!" Bobby shouted, and Dean shrugged.

"You're trying to stop me protecting Sam. I can't allow that." He said, and fired.

Bobby gave a howl of pain as his spirit was dispersed. He would be back later, and be seriously pissed, but for now, Dean was alone with his unconscious brother. He could hear the master's song calling him home, to where Sam would always be safe. Dean smiled as he threw on a black tshirt and jeans. He had to get Sam to the master. He would be safe there, from everyone and everything. Dean gently picked his little brother up, managing to hold him like a giant baby in his arms.

"You'll be safe now Sammy. I'll always protect you." He promised, and left the room, to answer the call of his master.

XX

Sam felt awful as he came to. His mouth tasted sort of like maple syrup. Strange. He hadn't eaten any pancakes. And then, his memory caught up with him. Dean. Dean had become a siren, and he had transformed, before firing the saliva at Sam. Funny that his brother would taste of maple syrup.

His head was pounding, and the room didn't seem to want to move still, and as he tried to clear his eyes, he realised just how bad a state he was in. Like Dean when he had been captured, he was also half naked, his shirt removed. That however was the least of his worries. His hands had been tied to the two bedposts of the bed he had been set down on. He pulled at them, and they didn't move an inch. Panic spread through Sam.

His brother was a siren. He had drugged Sam and had brought him here, a place that looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't think why. Some of his clothes had been removed, and he was tied to the bed, his legs being free, but that wouldn't do him much good. He had to find out where he was, who was behind turning his brother into a monster. And then he had to figure out how the hell they were going to get out of this one.

Dean had been turned into a siren, and he had been none the wiser. His brother had become a monster, and all Sam had done was sit there and watch. He should have known something was wrong with him. And now, Dean was on his way to becoming a complete monster, and he had drugged his brother, spirited him from the motel room and left him tied up at the mercy of whoever was behind this.

Sam shivered as he recalled being imprisoned by the Benders, humans who were insane degenerates, who had kidnapped him for sport. Ever since, he had been scared to be tied up like this, it reminded him of how helpless he had felt at the time. No. He couldn't panic. He had to focus, he had to get out of this, escape from here, and save Dean. He couldn't afford to fall to pieces.

Sam tried the ropes again, but they didn't give. His arms were hurting too. He couldn't panic. He couldn't allow his fear to overcome him. He still had time. If he could escape, he could save his brother.

Sam shook his head to clear it. He didn't feel feverish, so maybe the siren hadn't wanted to convert Sam. But if he hadn't tried to convert him, what was the siren's aim? And how the hell had they attracted a siren? They were meant to be rare, so something important must have brought the one who had turned Dean out into the open.

Sam looked around, desperate for any signs of his brother. There were none to be had. His brother had to be around here somewhere. The siren had gone to all the trouble of turning Dean, so he wouldn't dispose of him as soon as he had Sam, that just didn't make any sense. But where was Dean? He knew there had to be a shred of humanity inside his brother, and if they were to have any chance of getting out of this, it was that which he had to rely on. He refused to believe his brother was lost to him. Dean dying would by bad enough. Dean becoming a monster, he just couldn't deal with that, especially if it meant he would have to be the one to kill him. No, he couldn't do it.

Right, time to take stock. Dean was a siren, but he clearly wasn't a full siren yet. Otherwise, he'd have looked like one and he hadn't, so there was still some hope. But how could he change his brother back? Killing the master siren might do it, but that involved getting a bronze knife, and without Bobby to come along and save him this time, how the hell were they going to get one of those?

The siren has to have been working with someone. Dean had said there were two kidnappers. So the other one had to be as equally interested in the brothers as the siren was. But that particular line of thought didn't get him very far, as he drew up a blank of any species that would work with sirens, sirens tended to be solitary creatures. But it still made no sense why a siren would want to turn Dean in the first place anyway. Sam grunted in exasperation, pulling at the topes tying him to the wooden bedpost. When he got out of this, he was going to be pissed.

Sam looked around the room again. It's quilt was pink and the walls a cheerful yellow, and it looked very familiar to Sam. He just couldn't place where he had seen it before, its like his memory was hazy for some reason...

The answer hit him as the bedroom door opened, and he realised just who to blame for his predicament, as he was in her house.

"Becky!" he exclaimed in fury, and she smiled at him as she came further into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake!" she said happily, sitting down beside him and bending down to kiss his forehead.

Usually, Sam didn't attack women unless they were demons. This time was an exception, he was so furious, and he headbutted her as she bent down, making her squeal in surprise as she bit down on her tongue.

"Sam! That's no way to treat your wife!" she said in a hurt voice, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I might have known you were behind this. You're working with the siren aren't you? And it's all part of some twisted, sick idea to try and get me to be your husband again! You turned Dean into a siren!" he roared furiously, and she shirked away from him, placing her hand on his bare chest to try and calm him, but it had the opposite effect as he kicked his long legs at her, and in fear, she darted off the bed.

"We had to! It was the only way to get you here, back to me, where I can look after you, like a good wife should." She said lovingly, taking in his naked torso excitedly.

Sam looked at her, gobsmacked. She was actually serious. She had allied with a monster in order to try and get him back, to make him her love slave again, and had turned Dean into a siren while she did it. Studying her, he saw that their annulment hadn't done much for her. She had put on several pounds, her fingers were dirty, her hair was lifeless, and her eyes were red rimmed.

"Becky, we're not married! We got it annulled! On the grounds that you drugged me. And that's not the only reason." He snarled viciously, and she shook her head condescendingly.

"You're confused Sam. Dean took you away from me. That's why I started to work with Nick. That way we both got what we wanted. I got you, and Dean out of the way. He got Dean, and you out of the way." She said, and Sam frowned, remembering back four years.

"Nick? Nick the siren? The same one we met last time?" Sam demanded in astonishment.

He was dead! Bobby had killed him, he should have been burning in Purgatory somewhere.

"Ah, I see you remember me Sam." A pleasant voice said, and Sam glared at the man who came into the room.

It was him alright. Considering how much strife he had caused between him and Dean, Sam would never forget the siren's face. He looked just like any normal guy, with combed brown hair and a wide smile. But as he passed the mirror, Sam saw him for what he was really like, a white skinned, bony monster, with large teeth, a disintegrated nose and sunken, hollow eyes.

Sam's eyes were then drawn to the other who had entered. It was Dean. Also half naked, Sam could see his skin turning paler and becoming more bony looking. His eyes were now fully black, and when he smiled at his brother, his teeth had taken on a pointed nature.

"How the hell are you alive?" Sam ground out, straining against his bonds. He didn't need a knife, he'd kill the siren with his bare hands.

Nick smiled smugly.

"You have your angel friend to thank for this actually. Here I was, happily minding my own business trapped in the void, when suddenly I was sucked up into Castiel. When he tried to put the souls back, some of us managed to escape the slide back down to where you stuck us. I'm not the only one of your old enemies out to get you. A lot of us have bones to pick with the Winchesters. Anyway, I escaped, and kept my head down to avoid the Leviathans. Nasty lot, big bullies, like to eat things. But that's irrelevant. Ever since I came back, I've been searching for you, so that I could finish what I started and get my revenge." He explained.

"You sick, perverted son of a bitch. What did you do to Dean?" Sam demanded, and Becky rolled her eyes.

"Sam! Forget Dean! You're back with me now, we can be happy again!" she whined, and Sam glowered at her.

"I'm not going to be happy until I get a restraining order against you." He snapped, and she looked at him with frightened eyes, before turning to Nick.

"You said you would make him love me!" she wailed, and Nick patted the air to calm her, while Dean watched the entire thing loyally, keeping quiet.

"And I will pet. But I must first help Dean complete the transition. You must be patient a while longer. To answer your question Sam, I have made him into a siren. Magnificent specimen isn't he?" Nick purred, stroking Dean's chest, and Sam strained against his bonds again as he heard Dean hum in pleasure.

"Get your filthy claws off of him you freak." He spat, and Nick tutted in disappointment.

"And Becky says you're such a lovely person. He has clearly fallen into bad habits with his brother. Come my beloved Dean, let us prepare you for what is to come." Nick said, holding his hand out to Dean.

"Dean, no, don't!" Sam pleaded desperately, and his brother did hesitate for a second.

However, he then slipped his hand into Nick's, and Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yes master." Dean said in a submissive voice, and Nick sent Sam a victorious smile as he led Dean from the room.

"Dean will be alright Sam, I promise. I told him right from the off that we couldn't hurt him." She said kindly, touching his cheek.

"Hurt him? You and your friend turned my brother into a monster Becky! How the hell do you think I'm going to love you after that?"

Becky glared down at him, a pout on her face.

"Sam! You don't get it! We can be together, happy again, just like we were before Dean took you away from me! You were happy remember?" she cooed, stroking his hair, and he jerked his head away from her.

"No, you were happy. I was drugged, enslaved even! You basically kidnapped me, drugged me and made me into your love slave!" he roared, and she looked at him, hurt.

"You were happy." She protested, and he rolled his eyes.

"Because you programmed me to be happy! Becky, I would never be happy with you! I think you're a sad, pathetic loser, with no friends and no life! I belong with my brother, not with you, and I wish you'd get that into your head already. I HATE YOU!" Sam roared with anger, and he was sure he heard the wood crack as he once against trained against his bonds, the rope cutting into his wrists.

Becky looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes, shock on her face, while he breathed heavily, furious at her. When he got out of this, he was going to kill her. He should have let Dean kill her last time. He had never been so angry with anyone in his life.

She had joined forces with a monster, all in some twisted and sick attempt to try and get him back with her. To make him her faithful, doe eyed love slave again. And to do so, she had joined forces with an old enemy of theirs who had nearly ripped he and Dean apart, and he had proceeded to poison Dean and turn him into one of the monsters that it was their job to hunt down and destroy. He glowered at her, chest heaving in fury.

"You were happy with me Sam, I know you were. But you need to learn your lesson. You belong with me, not with Dean. And the first rule in my house is: I will not be spoken to like that!" she shouted angrily, tears in her eyes, and grabbed a cloth from a drawer.

"Don't you dare." Sam growled.

"You need to learn manners." She scolded, and grabbed his chin, opening his mouth and shoving the cloth in.

"I'll come back when you're in a better mood." She said haughtily, and stomped out.

Sam swore at her through his muzzle. She was crazy, deluded. And because of her, he could lose his big brother. He wondered how he was going to get out of this. He frowned, seeing no way out. He would be stuck here until Dean was fully a siren, and then Nick would poison him, and he would spend the rest of his life being a love slave to Becky. Despair gripped him. How had they gotten into this mess? Lying back on the pillow, he groaned.

_Dean_, he wailed to himself.

XX

"He hates me." Becky moaned as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

Nick rolled his eyes. Thank god he would soon be rid of her. While he hated Sam, he had to admit he had a pretty decent taste in women. Becky just didn't fit that description. Add that to the fact that she was insanely deluded that he loved her, and it was a miracle that he hadn't allowed Dean to kill her the last time she had gotten her hands on him.

"He's just reacting to the shock. He'll calm down." Nick assured her, passing her another tissue.

"He says that he won't ever love me." She wailed pitifully, and Nick patted her arm.

"I'm sure he will. Just give it time, and he will. What do you say Dean?" Nick asked, stroking Dean's hair as his pet hunter sat at his feet, humming a siren song that was growing stronger with each note.

"Sam is in shock. He doesn't understand that we're doing this for his own good." He answered softly, closing his eyes as Nick stroked him.

"There, you see? We'll both get what we want my dear Becky. You'll get Sam, and I'll get Dean. Soon now, he will be a full siren." He said proudly.

"Yes master." Dean purred, and he smiled.

And once Dean was a full siren, he would have his ultimate revenge.

XX

Sam had been pulling at his bonds for hours, trying to free his hands from their rope prison. However, Becky, who apparently had a kinky side, had tied him up well, trapping him to her bed. Sam was sick with revulsion. His brother was trapped outside and slowly becoming a monster, and he was in here, at the mercy of a crazy woman with a bondage fetish.

Sam tried once more to spit the cloth out. He had to figure out what Nick's end game was. Yeah, it was a delicious revenge, turning Dean, the best hunter in the world, into a siren. But it just didn't seem complete somehow. Last time, the siren had nearly split Sam and Dean apart, and had been about to make them kill one another when Bobby had killed him. But surely if he wanted them dead, he would have just attacked them. Becky's involvement didn't make sense. He knew what she got out of it, in her own twisted little world, she got her husband back, and once the siren had done his bit, he would become a mindless love slave to her again for the rest of his life. That thought alone was enough to make him want to vomit. His own, private version of Misery. But the siren didn't stand to gain anything from this alliance. Unless he truly did want Dean, and after all, last time, in an effort to ignore all the hurtful things they had said to each other, Sam had teased Dean about a male monster having the hots for him. Maybe that was all he wanted, but even then, it still didn't truly add up.

Sam thought desperately. He needed to get out of here. He needed to save Dean. He couldn't let Dean become a monster, not after everything they had been through.

And then, his salvation arrived in the form of Becky, carrying in a tray of food and a glass of water.

"Hello schnookums!" she said cheerily, and he rolled his eyes, wishing she would take the bloody gag out of his mouth.

"Are you ready to apologise for what you said to me?" she asked in a hurt voice, and he nodded reluctantly, and Becky took the cloth from his mouth, and looked at him expectantly as he spat fibres out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He said, gritting his teeth and never lying so much in his life.

"Hmm, your tone could use some work. Here, I made you soup." She said, looking at him lovingly.

"Becky, listen to me. Nick can't be trusted. He's using you, he's not going to give you what you want." He said, but she shook her head.

"Now Sam, we don't tell lies about our friends." She scolded, picking up the bowl.

"Is Dean alright?" Sam asked desperately, and she looked at him angrily.

"Sam! We're happily married! Look!" she said, pointing at her ring finger which still had a ring on it (definitely crazy) "we're meant to be together! It was written in the stars. Now, I'm willing to forgive you for running out on me, your brother stole you from me. But this has got to stop honey! We're together! Hunters together, happily married. You don't need your brother anymore." She said, and as he opened his mouth in outrage, she stuck a spoonful of potato soup into him, and kept the spoon in his mouth until he swallowed.

"I do need my brother. You can't make me choose between him and you." He snarled, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"But you already chose. You said 'I do'" she reminded him patiently, and Sam bit his lip to stop from throwing another diatribe at her.

"Because I was drugged! What you did equates to date rape!" he hollered, and she flinched, hurt.

"Sam, I would never do that to you! We have forever, there's no need to rush things!" she wheedled, and Sam flexed his hands, once more pulling on his bonds.

"Becky, listen to me very carefully. Nick isn't being straight with you. He's going to turn on you." He warned, but she shook her head.

"No Sam. Just be patient a little longer my love. Then we can be together, and you won't be worried about your brother anymore." She said, putting down the bowl and running her finger along his jawline lovingly.

He turned away from her pointedly, and she sniffed sadly, and picked up the tray and headed for the door.

"Sam, you know, we never did consummate our marriage...if you want we could..." Becky began, but the look of pure venom he gave her told her everything she needed to know.

"Oh. Not tonight then, you have a headache." She said in a forlorn voice and left.

Sam once more began struggling at his bonds. At least he didn't have the gag any longer. He pulled at his bonds again and again, suppressing his fear of his encounter with the Benders and the ghouls. He had to get free, he had to save Dean.

Sam continued to struggle, not noticing as the rashes on his wrists gave way to bleeding scars.

XX

Dean's transformation would soon be complete. Nick watched in delight as his body turned into a fine alabaster form, licking his lips in delight as he beheld his creation. His masterpiece.

"Anything you desire master?" Dean asked softly, and he shook his head.

"No my pet. Get some rest. But stay away from Sam." He ordered, touching Dean's cheek tenderly.

"But master, we're meant to be protecting him. If I can't see him, he might want to leave." Dean lamented, but Nick put a finger to his lips.

"Hush about such things. He'll come around, he's just taking a little longer than expected. You can see him in the morning." He promised, and Dean nodded dolefully and clambered onto the couch, falling instantly asleep.

Only a few more hours left, and it would be over. Dean would be a siren, he would be rid of Becky, and his revenge would be complete. This had been well worth the wait.

"He still doesn't want me." Becky lamented sadly as she came through from the kitchen.

Maybe because you're the size of a small house, Nick thought savagely.

"Patience! A few more hours, and he will be yours. Contain yourself until then." He said commandingly, and she nodded.

"You're right. But he wants Dean. Are you sure you can make him forget all about him? I don't want to lose him again." She wailed, and he nodded.

"Yes Becky, I am. Only a few more hours, and Dean will be a full siren. His love for Sam will then be turned into Sam's love for you. Sam will love you as completely as he loves Dean, and he won't even care about his brother after that. You will be with him until the end of your lives." He assured her, and she smiled excitedly.

Sad really, that after his revenge was complete, she would be at the end of her life.

"No, Sam, help me!" Dean protested, and Nick's eyes widened in alarm.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Becky asked as she saw the look on his face.

"He's still fighting, I've never seen someone so attached to one person. Last time, I barely had to work to split them apart, this time they're both so close! If Dean keeps resisting it, he might not become a full siren!" he cursed, and she looked at him desperately.

"You have to break them apart! Otherwise Sam and I will never be happy!" she cried, and he pondered.

He had to stop Dean dreaming, he was dreaming of his little brother, and his love for his brother was overriding his own powerful magic, which simply would not do. He'd come too far now to allow Dean to fall at this final hurdle.

"Chloroform." He snapped, and she came back with a bottle a second later.

Deciding to ponder later why she had a bottle of the stuff, he got a rag and filled it with the stuff, before pressing it to Dean's nose and mouth. Dean gave a low groan and dropped into a still sleep, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's better. Douse Sam with it as well." He ordered, and she smiled as she ran through to the bedroom with the rag.

Crazy bitch, he thought, perching himself near Dean in case he resisted again.

XX

Sam's wrists were killing him, blood having seeped down onto the sheets. His muscles were also sore from the position he was in, and he was still no closer to pulling himself loose. He'd tried everything, and he was still stuck fast, tied to the bedpost, still half naked, and still at the mercy of a siren and his crazy ex wife.

And now he was getting cold too.

"Sam!" Becky scolded as she came into the room, eyeing the blood on her sheets.

"Becky, let me out of this, and I can stop the siren before he hurts you." He said, and he could see he flustered her with visions of him coming to her rescue.

"No Sam. Nick is a friend, he helped me! I'm going to get you back, and you'll be all mine again. And we'll be happy and have lots of kids and live happily ever after! I'll show the world who's pathetic." She said confidently.

Sam glowered at her.

"Becky, I don't want kids. I especially don't want kids with you. You're crazy. Insane. You've deluded yourself into believing I'll love you, when I won't. The only way I will, it won't really be me. And you don't want that. Somewhere out there, there's someone as...crazy as you are, made for you. Go and find them and give me up!" he implored, and she smiled wistfully at him.

"Aww silly pumpkin, you will love me! Nick promised." She soothed poking his chest lightly, and he shook his head.

"No I won't. Please free me Becky. Let me go, I have to save Dean." He said urgently, and her face became a mask of anger again.

"I wish you'd forget about Dean! He doesn't love you like I do!" she protested, and Sam smiled grimly.

"Yeah, he doesn't. He loves me for who I am, not who he thinks I am or ought to be. And what's more, he isn't crazy either. And even better, he loves me more than you ever could." He said savagely, and once again tears appeared in her eyes.

Mentally unstable women really were emotional.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice." She said in a grumpy voice, and pulled out a rag, and a faint whiff told Sam what it was.

"No, Becky, please don't." He begged.

He had to escape, he had to get to Dean...

"You'll feel better in the morning pookiee." She promised, and pressed the chloroform rag to his nose and mouth.

Sam couldn't stop himself before he inhaled the stuff. But, while he smelled the chloroform, he also got a hint of something else, the smell he had long ago come to associate with his big brother. Dean was still Dean. And while that was true, he had hope.

Sam's eyes rolled and fluttered shut, and his head fell back onto the pillow, where he lay, unconscious. Becky looked at her husband, the man of her dreams, lovingly, and kissed his forehead, his chest and then his lips.

"Goodnight my love." She said, stroking his hair gently before leaving the room to get iodine to clean the mess Sam had made of his wrists.

XX

Nick smiled as he saw Dean's eyes turn into black hollows. It was nearly time. He was nearly a full on siren.

"What is it you want me to do today master?" Dean asked eagerly, and Nick stroked his cheek with his fingers.

"Today my pet, you will prove your devotion to me. I'm sorry Dean. But we cannot protect Sam here. Not indefinitely. And he doesn't understand, and I fear he never will." He lamented, and Dean looked at him sadly.

"What does that mean my master? I need my little brother. If I could just talk to him..." he said, but Nick shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. He will never be safe in this world, and will never understand. You know what you must do. Grant him release. Prove to him how much you love him. Prove to me your loyalty. Kill your brother." Nick said with relish.

And then, at last, his revenge would be complete. After he had had Dean kill Sam, he would reverse the process, and as he became more and more human, Dean would realised what he had done, and would spend his last hours in mental anguish unlike any the world had ever seen once he realised he had murdered his brother, before Nick would finally finish him off.

XX

Becky had been passing the door to her sitting room when she had overheard, and hoping to hear how Nick planned to make Sam love her as completely as he loved Dean, she pressed her ear to the door, and what she heard next made her heart stop cold.

"Yes master. I will kill Sam, free him, protect him from harm. No one in the world will ever get to hurt him. I will release my brother from this awful world. I will kill Sam." Dean said robotically, and Becky gasped.

Sam had been right. Nick was planning to betray her. He had used her, to keep Sam out of the way while he prepared Dean to kill his brother. He had never intended to give her what she desired, what she wanted above all else.

She bit back a sob. She had been a fool. Nick had lied to her, used her, simply because he couldn't do the job himself. And like a fool she had thought it had meant something.

It was obvious now. Everything Sam had said to her the day before was true. He would never love her, willingly or not. He would never be her husband. She would never be Becky Rosen-Winchester. She would never bear his children. Sam was never hers. Never was, never would be. She had deluded herself, and in the process, had only caused herself more pain and heartache.

Becky nodded to herself, and pulled her ring off her finger, before running through to Sam's room.

XX

Sam's head was pounding due to the chloroform. Reminding himself to brutally kill the crazy bitch who had done it to him later, he once more pulled at the ropes binding him, and as the door flew open, he looked up to see Becky. He glared at her, revulsion filling him for what he was about to do.

"Becky, Dean doesn't have long left. Please." He begged, and hating himself, he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Please let me go. If you set me free, if you let me save Dean...I'll stay with you." He said sadly, his eyes averted.

He would hate it. He would pretend to be happy for her sake, play house with her, pretend to be her doting husband, even give her kids. If she wanted, he would even agree to never see his brother again. But he had to save Dean. He had to know his brother would be alright, would be safe, otherwise he would never be able to live with himself or the torture he was volunteering himself for. He had to know Dean would be safe. It was all that mattered to him, his big brother. He would condemn himself to a life of torture and misery if that's what it took to save Dean.

Her eyes widened in shock, and her vow to free him dropped from her mind as she saw her gorgeous husband, lying there, tied to the bed and half naked, telling her exactly what she wanted to hear. He would be with her. He would stay with her. He would be all hers, and never see his brother again. They could be together, be happy, have kids...

But then, she shook her head, and Sam's face fell further, thinking she would never let him go, and that his brother would be lost in the small amount of time he had left. She looked at his hand, and saw that there wasn't even a tan line on his finger. It had been a dream, a fantasy, that should never have happened. And for him it had been a nightmare.

"No Sam. We both know that wouldn't be right. You don't love me, you never will. But you do love Dean. Come on." She said bravely, and undid the ropes around his red and cracked wrists, freeing him, while he glared at her angrily.

"You're just letting me go?" Sam demanded suspiciously, thinking she was up to something, and looking around warily for the waffle iron she had used on him last time, not trusting her.

"You were right about Nick. He's going to kill you!" she wailed, and Sam stood, his eyes narrowed at her in intense dislike.

"Becky..." he growled, and she shook her head.

"We need to get out of here!" she protested, taking his hand.

"Get off me!" Sam snapped, and she flinched.

Gone was the man, the ideal she had fallen in love with. This was the scary hunter, the brutal hunter. The one who could snap her neck in an instant. The man who at this moment wanted to kill her. The one who's brother she had endangered because she wanted to live out a fantasy, the man who's brother she had made into a monster.

"Sam, please..." she begged desperately, and he looked at her in contempt.

"I'll deal with you later." He vowed, and headed out into the hall.

Sam frowned, anger at Becky still flooding him. He would deal with her later. The crazy bitch had put them all at risk. But now, he had to save Dean. And the only way he could think of doing that was to kill Nick. He cast his eyes around for something bronze, but there was nothing in sight. Cursing, he approached the sitting room and saw Dean being stroked tenderly by Nick, who was singing a song to him seductively, not noticing Sam. Sam edged forwards, and saw a poker by the iron, which had a bronze tip. Bingo. He picked it up, and was about to dab it into one of his scabs, when Nick abruptly turned around in fright.

"No!" he hissed, and Sam swung the poker, hitting the siren to the floor with a howl of pain.

Dean stood, his skin nearly pure white, his eyes black and hollow, his teeth a set of fangs, all reflected in the mirror. He moved out of the range, and Sam saw him as usual Dean, if pale and his hair mussed, but the black eyes were still present.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I can't let you hurt the master." Dean said robotically, and Sam looked at his brother pleadingly.

"Dean, please, this isn't you, don't do this!" he begged, but Dean continued to advance forward.

"You'll never be safe Sammy. Not in this world. So I'm going to kill you. It's the only way you'll be safe, in heaven." Dean said softly, looking at his brother with creepy, loving eyes.

"Dean, no, you don't want to kill me, we've been through this!" Sam said, hating himself as he readied the poker.

"Kill him!" Nick bellowed, and Dean darted towards Sam.

Sam saw him coming, and swung, the poker slamming Dean in the head and sending him crashing into the fireplace,, and several items pelted down on top of him from above as he lay on the ground, stunned. Sam snarled and dabbed his poker in his blood, and lunged at Nick, who barely dodged.

"You sick son of a bitch!" he roared, spinning, and smacked Nick in the stomach, before bringing the poker up to plunge down into the siren's neck.

"Please work!" he prayed, chancing a glance at his fallen brother.

Who wasn't there. Sam turned too late, and the iron scuttle slammed into his head, making Sam stagger, seeing stars, as he dropped the poker. Nick gave a triumphant laugh and sat down in the seat, and watched as Dean robotically advanced on his dazed brother.

"Kill him my love!" Nick urged, and Dean sprang, tackling his larger brother to the ground.

"I love you Sam, and this is the only way for you to be safe." Dean whispered, as he wrapped his hands around Sam's throat.

Not again, Sam thought desperately, kicking his legs as he tried to dislodge his brother from his grip on his neck. He gagged for air, looking imploringly up at his brother, into the black soulless eyes he had developed, his own eyes bulging in alarm as he realised that yet again his brother was trying to kill him.

"Dean, please!" he begged, black spots appearing in his vision.

Dean squeezed harder, while Sam struggled, kicking his legs and pulling at Dean's hands desperately, trying to free his airway as blood thundered around his head, forced there by Dean's solid grip on his neck. Dean didn't relent, his grip hard and fast on his brother's neck, watching in detached satisfaction as his brother went red, is eyes wide and bulging, looking at his brother imploringly.

"Good! Kill Sam!" Nick encouraged from his seat, enjoying the show.

"Dean, no! We've...been through this! You don't want to kill me! Please Dean! I'm your little brother!" Sam protested in a croaky, pleading voice, his vision starting to go black as his airways were cut off, knowing he was losing the struggle to stay alive.

His struggle was lessening, his legs kicking less, his body squirming less, and his arms scratching at his hands less. Dean was winning, as his brother looked up at Dean with pleading puppy dog eyes, gulping for air desperately, trying to sustain himself that tiny little bit longer, to try and get through to the humanity in his brother, his last chance for survival, and Dean's last chance of not being doomed to be a monster.

"Dean..." Sam protested weakly, looking sadly up at Dean, pleading in his eyes, his puppy dog eyes still sad and irresistible, even when they were bulging from lack of air.

Sam gurgled, and his eyes rolled back.

And Dean let go of his neck.

**Nick, the evil siren has won! Sam is dead...or is he?**

**Poor Dean has become a full blown siren, while poor Sammy was willing to sacrifice himself to a lifetime of misery with Becky if it meant saving his big brother. Poor thing. Bad enough your brother's a monster, who kidnapped you, but now the crazy besom who wanted you kidnapped to make into her love slave is now your caretaker. I'm mean to Sam at times arent I? And to top it all off, the poor kid has been strangled again.  
**

**Anyway, as always, next chapter is the final chapter, but I doubt it'll be updated tomorrow, gardening again. So what will happen in the final chapter? Will Sam survive? Will Dean become human again? What will happen to Nick and Becky?  
**

**And most importantly, what will a certain ghost, who was scattered by a salt shot, have to say for himself?  
**

**Once more, sorry if this isnt your cup of tea, please dont hate me!  
**

**But, as always please read and review (but no flames, I like seeing nice reviews or constructive ones, not nasty ones)  
**

**Hope to hear from you all soon!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Seductive Song

Dean looked down at his brother's pleading eyes as his brother gave one last desperate attempt to get air into his body, fighting Dean's vice like grip, and then his puppy dog eyes rolled back...just as Dean let go, Sam's eyes boring into his mind.

A young Sam looking at him pleadingly to let him have the toy from the cereal box, a slightly older Sam asking Dean to take him to see a movie, Sam giving him that look when he wanted Dean to take his side over their father's, Sam giving him that look when he asked if they could avoid the clowns when they went to a circus to relax, his pleading eyes boring into him when he wanted to go after a girl that Dean liked too, the same pleading look when Sam was begging him not to do anything stupid, his brother's puppy dog eyes that usually guaranteed Dean caving and giving Sam whatever it was he wanted.

These memories assaulted him, and his brain and heart rebelled against each other. He had to kill Sam, he had to kill Sam to protect him...but how could killing him protect him? Seemed pretty stupid to him. Sam, his brother, the one who was always there for him, the reason he got up in the morning...he couldn't lose him. Yeah, he wanted to protect him, and that meant him being alive, he couldn't protect him by killing him. Sam was right. He didn't want to kill his little brother. He couldn't kill his little brother.

He wouldn't kill his little brother.

Dean turned away from Sam, his stomach retching, and a burning pain coming from under his mouth as his entire body felt like it had caught fire. He was no siren. He was Sam's big brother, his protector, not his killer. Beside him Sam was gasping for air, and looking to his brother in alarm, trying to regain enough air to sit up and help his brother. Dean's entire body felt like it was being incinerated, and he screamed out in pain as he convulsed.

"No, not now! Not when I'm so close!" Nick bellowed, leaping across towards Dean.

Sam rubbed his neck as he sat up, seized the poker and swung it, connecting with Nick's head and crashing him into the fireplace. As the siren lay there, dazed, Sam got to his knees and rubbed Dean's back, feeling the burning coming from his body. Sweat was running down his brother's skin, as he retched once again, but Sam was heartened as he saw that his skin was returning to its usual colour with each bit of blood that his brother brought up

"Dean..." Sam muttered, patting Dean's back.

Dean screamed again, his entire body alight with pain, and he retched, a horrible feeling beneath his tongue, like it was being disintegrated. His teeth suddenly felt alive with fire, like when he ate something that made them sting and he could feel them contracting. His long fingernails suddenly started to shrink, making him twitch them involuntarily. He spat up yet more blood, and sweat was streaming down his bare chest, running down his face, tears falling from his eyes such was this pain, staining the carpet with the moisture streaming off him, Sam all the while stroking his back and running his hand through his hair, while keeping an eye on the dazed siren. Dean spat up yet more blood and he felt like an ulcer under his tongue was burning with salt, and he spat urgently, retching as he did so, and blood flooded his mouth. The horrible taste filling his mouth, he spat once more, and again, his teeth still shrinking, and finally, a fleshy mass came plunging from his mouth to land on the carpet.

Sam looked at the mass in horror, realising what it was, realising it had to be the siren's saliva gland. He then noticed that Dean's back was beginning to cool, and his usual skin tone was returning. Sam breathed a sigh of exhausted relief as his brother stopped retching, and leaned back on his haunches.

"Sammy?" he asked in a groggy voice, and Sam was about to hug him when the siren slammed the coal scuttle into Sam's head, knocking him for six.

Sam sat up, glowering dangerously, as the siren wrapped his arm around Dean's neck, and Dean looked at his brother imploringly.

"Let him go you sick son of a bitch!" Sam ordered, getting to his feet as the siren dragged Dean upwards.

"I don't think so Sam. You see, last time I thoroughly enjoyed pitting you against each other, but that old man saved your worthless hides. Not this time dear Sam. This time, I am going to get the two of you. And Dean is going to kill you." He gloated, and Dean thrashed violently in the headlock.

"I'll never kill Sam!" he protested, but Nick grinned in malicious delight.

"Ah but you were about to Dean. But your transformation wasn't quite complete. Don't worry, a normal trance will just have to do. You'll still kill him." Nick promised, and Sam was powerless.

He couldn't attack without killing his brother. If he stabbed through Dean, it would kill him too, and with the siren against the wall, there was no way around it.

"Sam, if you love me, you will send this twisted pervert straight back to hell!" Dean growled, and Sam flinched slightly, making Nick purr in delight.

"Ah but he can't kill me without hurting you, and I'm afraid Dean that that acts as a sort of restraint on him. You'd be surprised how much your brother relies on you and depends on you. Now, pucker up." He taunted mercilessly, and malevolent eyes glaring at Sam, he spun Dean around and kissed him on the mouth.

Sam could see his brother protest at first, violently, trying to force the siren off, but as the kiss continued and the siren's saliva spread into his mouth, the struggling relaxed and eventually, Dean seemed to be enjoying the kiss.

"Go get him!" Nick encouraged, shoving a dizzy Dean towards his brother, and Sam backed away from his brother.

"Dean, don't!" Sam pleaded, hoping he could reach his brother again, but he had a feeling last time had been a fluke. This time, there wasn't a shred of humanity, there were just the thoughts of the siren controlling Dean.

"Dean please!"

"Kill him! Kill Sam! Strangle the life out of him, snap his neck, cave his skull in, just kill him!" Nick spat in rage, and Dean lunged at Sam.

Seeing the two boys were occupied, he made for the door...when Becky appeared out of nowhere and slammed the tray she carried Sam's food on into his face, knocking him off his feet. Nick grunted as he fell to the floor, and, hating himself, Sam swung the poker, crashing his brother into the fireplace, where he then dropped to the floor, blood spilling from his head.

"Sorry bro." Sam said softly, soaking the tip of the poker in Dean's blood as his brother stirred, trying to get back to his feet.

"Sam, help me!" Becky wailed as Nick rose, snarling angrily.

Sam cursed his luck. Typical. He could kill the siren, but it would make him Becky's hero again. His life did suck at times. Crap. Regretting it already, but his desire to have his normal brother back overriding his despising of Becky, he whistled.

"Hey, loverboy!" he shouted, and Nick spun furiously to Sam.

Sam threw the poker like a javelin, just as Dean recovered and wrapped Sam in a headlock, forcing him to the ground. Sam knew what Dean would do next, he would use his siren augmented strength to shatter his neck and kill him. Sam took a deep breath, pleading he had enough time, silently begging his brother to remember who he was and not snap his baby brother's neck, when Nick gave a horrified scream.

In the two seconds it had taken for Dean to assume the upper hand on Sam, the poker had travelled through the air, and trapped in the doorway as he was, Nick hadn't been able to avoid it. The heavy poker punctured right through his skull, making him scream as it did so. His hands flew to his head, but it was already too late and he sagged down to his knees, and a whistling sound filled the room. He buckled slightly, the whistling getting stronger as he gave a pained scream, and fire then erupted from his eye sockets and mouth. The poker melted into his skull, and a black smoky tornado whistled through the apartment, and Nick gave a final scream as his body, now covered in flames, was whipped up into the tornado, which whistled through the apartment and disappeared into thin air.

Dean blinked stupidly, and found his arm around his brother's neck.

"Dean? You want to let me go before you snap my neck?" Sam asked hopefully, and Dean let go, allowing Sam to his feet.

And his brother then wrapped him in a relieved hug, holding himself to his big brother, who made hushing noises in his ear and gently stroked his hair.

"Oh Sammy...I'm so, so, so sorry..." Dean whispered, everything coming back in vivid reality.

"It's ok...I got you back." Sam said in relief, holding his brother tightly.

"You know I would never try to kill you right?" Dean asked, pulling apart and looking his brother directly in the eyes, scared.

"Yes Dean. You got turned into a siren, then controlled by one, you couldn't help it." Sam said softly, smiling a little.

Dean shook his head, feeling slightly sickened with himself. He had tried to kill Sam. Again.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I drugged you, brought you here, he twisted me, he made me think I was protecting you, he only wanted me to kill you, Sammy, I..." Dean babbled, and Sam smiled.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. We'll talk later." He promised kindly, then turned to the doorway where Becky was standing timidly, looking at Sam adoringly.

Until she saw the dangerous expression on his face. Sam turned to Dean, looked at Becky, and nodded.

Becky screamed as Dean came at her, but he didn't go for the kill, he just smacked her with the back of his hand, sending her spiralling to the floor. Sam then crouched down beside her, glowering at her hatefully, while she cowered in fear.

"Becky, the only reason you're going to get out of here alive is because you freed me just in time and because you stopped Nick from escaping. That's all. Now, listen to me very carefully. Try and get the two brain cells in that air filled head of yours to concentrate, and if you interrupt me, Dean and I will kill you, because we both want to. We currently want you dead even more than we wanted Zachariah dead, and we've never hated anyone as much as we hated him. Now.

You are a sad, pathetic excuse for a human being. You're a friendless loser, with no life, who relies on fantasises to make her life mean something. Chuck couldn't stand you, so he left you. Maybe that should have told you something Becky. But it didn't. And then you got all caught up with a crossroads demon and drugged me into marrying you. You have no idea how many screws you shook loose when you tied me up. I don't like being tied up like that, not after the benders and the ghouls that we dealt with. But the saddest part of it is, you were deluded enough to believe that I would actually love you back. I didn't, wouldn't, and never will love you Becky. You might as well just accept that. You can ply me with all the magic in the world and I will still never love you. Not really. Which means your already crappy, useless life is even more worthless as you can't even find someone you want who will love you even with the required magical band aid.

Now listen to me very carefully Becky. I never want to see you again. Because the next time I see you, I will kill you. I don't care if you have a family, or are helping the blind, or looking after cute little cats, whatever you are doing, the next time I see you I will kill you. Even if I just see you crossing the street, I will kill you. So take your pathetic, worthless ass out of this city, out of this state, out of this country, and out of this continent. Go to Europe, go to Asia, go to Africa, throw yourself in the ocean for all I care, just make sure that I never see you again. I nearly lost my big brother because of you today. You took me from him once before, and that was bad enough. But this time, you joined forces with someone you knew full well would be an enemy to us, and had him turn my brother into a monster. He was nearly a full blown siren when he snapped out of it, and he almost killed me. Because of you, I nearly lost my brother. And I won't ever let you do that again. Get out. Leave. And make sure I never see you again. Am I perfectly clear?" Sam asked in a growling, dangerous voice, a small part of him taking a savage pleasure in the tears that were running down her face.

"Yes." She whimpered, looking at the face of the man she loved, the face she could never have and hating her life even more with each passing second.

"Good. Now get out." He bit out, and Becky scuttled to her feet and scarpered for the door, howling with tears.

She gave a dreadful sob, and threw open the door, before taking one last, loving look at her husband. Her Sam. Who hated her, loathed her, and wished her nothing but harm. He would never be hers now. She would never again feast her eyes on his shirtless body as she was doing now, never again stroke his strong jaw, never kiss those wonderful lips, or stroke his gorgeous hair.

Nick had been her last chance. And he was gone. And now she was all alone, friendless, powerless, and on the run. Sam wouldn't ever be hers, despite how much she loved him. No one could help her now. And with a last horrible cry, she slammed the door and ran out into the street, never to be seen in Delaware again.

XX

"Ooh, harsh Sammy." Dean said with a wince, but a small part of him couldn't help but be proud of how scary Sam had been. After all that crazy bitch had caused both of them more than enough trouble recently. The thing with marrying Sam, they might have let go. But this, there was no way they were getting past this.

"She deserved it. Joining forces with a freaking siren! And getting him to turn you into one, and tying me up like a love slave." He said and began rubbing at his wrists feverishly.

Dean saw what he was doing and gently held both hands, giving him a reprimanding look, which he grinned a little in response to. Even all these years after he'd had chicken pox, he still remembered that look: don't scratch.

"Sam, it's ok. You saved me." Dean said softly, sitting down in exhaustion on one of the chairs.

Sam smiled a little as he sat down beside his brother, trying hard not to scratch his scabbed wrists.

"While vanquishing a ghost, dealing with my crazy ex wife and killing an enemy we'd already dealt with." He said, and Dean smiled.

"Yeah. Speaking of, what happened to him? That isn't usually how bad guys go poof." He said, giving Sam a stern look when he scratched a little.

"I don't know, maybe its because he was already dead and had to go back to Purgatory. Are you ok?" Sam asked in concern, checking Dean's normal feeling forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Well, physically fine anyway. Sammy, I am so sorry. It was like I couldn't stop myself, he said kill you, and I had to do it, I couldn't stop. I wanted to, the human part of me, but the siren part wanted to please him, wanted to do what he said, and I'm so sorry, you know I'd never hurt you if I had a choice." He said sadly, and Sam nodded.

"I know it wasn't you Dean. You couldn't help yourself, it was the demonic part of you. You didn't have any control." Sam said, and Dean looked at his feet.

"That's not all I'm sorry for." He said, and Sam looked at him curiously, then shook his head.

"Dean, forget it all right? You couldn't control yourself, the siren was doing it. Getting you to drug me, to kidnap me, to attack me, to kill me, it was all him, you couldn't help it." He said, but Dean shook his head.

"Not what I meant, but I am sorry for spitting on you and getting you tied up by Becky...no, I want to apologise for something else. When you were hooked on the demon blood, I never really got it, I never understood it. I just dismissed it as you being weak, not being able to stop yourself, that part of you wanted to fall. But it wasn't like that was it? I've had demon blood in me now, and now...well I understand how it affects you, how powerful it is, how seductive. You needed help back then, but I was too busy being chummy with Cas to realise, laughing at you behind your back, insulting you, calling you weak and pathetic...him and I never understood. You needed me and I turned my back on you. I called you a monster. I've been a monster myself, twice now, and I realise that it was a crappy thing to do as your brother. And I'm sorry." He said, and Sam looked at him in shock.

He hadn't expected that. But he was slightly hurt, that Dean and Cas had been talking about him behind his back, calling him pathetic. He knew he had deserved it, but it still hurt. But here was his brother, finally getting it. Dean however must have seen the flicker of hurt on his face, and he wrapped his little brother in a one armed hug.

"I'm sorry Sam." He whispered, and Sam closed his eyes as he was held by his brother.

"Thanks Dean. I don't deserve it, but it means a lot." He said, and Dean grinned a little.

"So...what else happened?" he asked, his memory all fuzzy, and Sam grinned.

"Well, I'm expecting you to start moping any minute now. Your boyfriend's dead." He said, and Dean glowered.

"He was not my boyfriend!" he protested, and Sam grinned wickedly.

"Well you were sure enjoying kissing him. And it must have been your second kiss at least, because he must have kissed you to turn you in the first place. And you were humming, getting stroked by him...you were really in love with him. I'm sorry it didn't work out Dean." He said in a mock sad voice, patting his brother on the shoulder tenderly.

"Forbidding you to secrecy isn't going to work is it?" Dean asked bitterly, and Sam grinned widely.

"Not a chance!"

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"Nu-huh." Sam said cheerfully, shaking his head, and Dean groaned, wishing he could be immolated on the spot. Sam was going to make his life a living hell, reminding him of his unintentional and unwanted siren boyfriend at any and every opportunity. Dean whined.

"Please Sammy!" he wheedled, but Sam shook his head with a wide grin.

"No way, it's too good." He said and Dean wailed in despair. He was doomed to be reminded of being a siren's fondling toy for the rest of his life. Sam would make sure of that. Daily torture, reminding him of this, and Sam would enjoy every minute of it just like a good baby brother would.

"Bitch." He cursed, and Sam smiled.

"Jerk." He retaliated happily.

"You were tied to the bed by Becky. You have a bondage kink!" Dean said triumphantly, thinking he had a way of ensuring his brother's silence.

Sam just arched an eyebrow at him, smiling.

"Whatever bro, you kissed a guy. You got fondled by a guy. I think you win in the kinkiness side." He teased, and Dean wailed. Yep, he had lost this round.

"Beginning to regret not killing you now." He muttered, and Sam nudged him with his shoulder.

"You don't mean that." He said, and Dean rolled his eyes in amusement. Of course he didn't.

Then a memory returned sharply, and Dean went pale.

"Uh-oh." He said worriedly, and Sam looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Um, after I sprayed you...I sort of shot Bobby with a salt round." He admitted sheepishly, and Sam blinked at him, before bursting into laughter.

When he had contained himself a minute later, he looked at Dean, who was looking quite fearful and pale.

"Oh, he's going to kill you!" he said in delight, and Dean hung his head. Yep. A brother who would tell everyone he met that he was a male siren's sex toy, and a ghost who would never let it rest that he had shot him. He should just kill himself now and spare himself the agony of a slow death by humiliation.

But, seeing Sam start laughing again, especially with such abandon, made him feel so good. If he could make his brother that happy with what had happened, he was all for a little humiliation.

"Dean?" Sam asked after he stopped laughing again.

"Yeah?"

"I...I was willing to stay with Becky. If it meant saving you. I just...don't want you to find out through someone else like what usually happens with us. I didn't want to go with her, I just wanted to protect you. I didn't want to leave you. Just...don't hate me." He pleaded, and Dean looked at his brother in shock.

Sam had been willing to condemn himself to a life of misery if it meant saving his brother, a life where he would never be happy, a life where he would be forced to be something he wasn't, all for him. He couldn't ask for a better brother.

"Thanks Sammy." He said, squeezing his brother's shoulder, then he stood and turned to face Sam with a grin.

"Hmm, Sammy, I take it you didn't have the good sense to ask your wife where our shirts are before you scared her off?" he asked, and Sam looked at him sheepishly.

"Um, no...and besides, considering I woke up without it on and knowing that crazy bitch, she probably burned it." He said, and Dean sighed, grinning.

"Well, we better find something to cover ourselves with. After the day we've had, the last thing we need is to be done for indecent exposure." Dean said, and Sam laughed.

XX

Bobby, who was rather irate to say the least, once more poked at himself to make sure all of him was there. After all the ghosts he'd hunted, he had never appreciated how much being shot by salt hurt! It hurt like blazes, like an all over burning sensation where it mattered most, and you spent hours pulling yourself back together, a very irritating and time consuming process as you tried to figure out what wisp went where. He was going to kill Dean, he thought grouchily, just as the door opened.

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his two boys, both of them half naked, but looking fine, other than the fact that there were wrapped in pink duvets each. After assuring himself that they were alright, Bobby turned angrily to Dean, while Sam flopped down onto his bed to watch.

"You shot me!" he hollered, and Dean gulped.

"In my defence, I was a siren at the time." He said nervously, but Bobby was having none of it.

"I couldn't care less if you were a siren, a fury, a gorgon or any other bloody thing! It hurt like hell! You shot me!" he balled, and Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, who sniggered behind Bobby.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Dean Winchester! I ought to shoot you where it hurts, see how you like it, because I certainly didn't! I stick around so you don't feel so lonely and abandoned, I get nothing but grief for it, and to top it off, the crowning turd in the water pipe, you freaking shot me!" Bobby yelled, and Dean smiled widely.

"Bobby...firstly, I'm sorry I shot you. It wasn't really me, I wouldn't really shoot you, it was the siren. And secondly, thanks." He said, and Bobby looked at him suspiciously, before exchanging a glance with Sam, who shrugged.

"For what?"

"Sticking around. I know why you did it. And while I'm worried about it, and I wish you hadn't...thanks for doing it. It means a lot." Dean said, and Bobby was brought up short.

"Well, you're welcome. You still shot me. I'm going to be over here, pointedly not talking to you." He said grumpily and flounced to a seat by the bathroom, ignoring Sam who was shaking with silent mirth.

"Seems fine to me." Dean said with a grin, and sat down on the bed, watching as a small smile graced Bobby's face, and Sam continued to chuckle silently to himself.

Yeah, his life sucked at times (being fondled by a siren definitely came under the sucking pile), but moments like this made it worth it. Smiling, he reached for the remote, watching happily as Sam continued to laugh.

XX

Becky was bound for South America. She was thinking of heading from there to the Falklands, where at least Sam would never be able to find her, him and his obnoxious husband stealing brother Dean.

Sam hadn't meant what he had said. Not really. She knew he was angry at her, of course she did. But, he hadn't meant that he would kill her when he next saw her, or that he never wanted to see her again. Nor had he meant that she was pathetic. No, all of that, he was just channelling Dean. And most of all, she knew he hadn't meant it when he had said he would never love her. It was just a matter of time, that was all. He would love her eventually.

He had just said hateful things in the heat of the moment. But the sad thing was, she didn't think she would ever get her husband back now. Dean had once more ruined everything. And with both Guy and Nick gone, she was all alone. Her family had heard and thought she was even more of a laughing stock, and had hinted that she shouldn't appear at any family gatherings to spare them the embarrassment. She was all alone.

Sam. Her beautiful Sam. Dean had twisted him against her, turned him away from her, his wife. All those things he said, it was only because he had been angry, not because he meant them. It was all Dean's fault. It was his fault that everyone hated her, that she was once more separate from her husband, that she was all alone.

A small, tiny, rational part of her brain knew she was being stupid. It knew full well that Sam detested her, loathed her and after what had happened, would quite happily kill her. This part knew full well that he adored Dean, and given a choice between her and him, she would always lose. Given a choice between her and Lucifer she would probably lose. But, she had lived a fantasy for so long, put her heart and soul into believing it so much, so much so that it had become real to her, that she had to make the fantasy a reality.

Problem was, she didn't have a way to do it.

The boarding call went out for her flight, a flight that was later going to San Francisco. She had to get off at the next airport and wait for her connecting flight. She looked up at the screen telling her which gate, and as she saw the destination, something clicked in her head, the penny dropped, and she smiled.

Yes, that could work. All she had to do was get off in the next stop, and stay there. Her husband and his toxic brother wouldn't be anywhere near there. She could set herself up there, lose weight, develop her skills, all for her ultimate aim.

Getting her gorgeous Sam back to her...and removing Dean from her life forever, so she and Sam could happily ever after.

Becky smiled and headed for her flight.

XX

Dean, having taken a disgruntled Bobby with him, who had punctuated the trip with either a warning 'don't get kidnapped', or a grumpy 'you shot me', entered the room to find Sam packing up.

"Breakfast Sammy." He said cheerfully, setting down the McDonalds bag.

Sam grinned at him.

"Ah, the master of not getting kidnapped when they go to the shops. Oh wait, you did." He teased, and Dean threw a scrunched up napkin at him.

"You've been kidnapped plenty of times before too smart ass." He retorted, passing Sam his chocolate milkshake.

"Least he hasn't shot me." Bobby grumbled, switching on Jerry Springer and immediately investing himself in the show.

"Oh give it a rest! I kidnapped Sam and tried to kill him and he isn't griping!" Dean said good naturedly.

"He aint dead. I'm dead, I've got an excuse to gripe." Bobby said stubbornly, and the boys smiled as Sam started on his muffin.

"Mm, pancakes with maple syrup." Dean said happily, and Sam smiled.

"I had maple syrup yesterday." He commented, and Dean looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your spray stuff. It tasted of maple syrup." He explained, and Dean grinned.

"Yep, that's me, sweet in all things." He said, flicking his spiky hair vainly, a smile on his face.

"Oh brother." Sam and Bobby groaned.

They sat eating their breakfast, when Sam narrowed his eyes.

"You reckon your boyfriend was right, when he said that other things we've killed got set loose from Purgatory when Cas went nuts?" he asked worriedly, and Dean frowned, while pointedly ignoring the reference to the siren as his boyfriend.

"Yeah, probably." He admitted grimly.

"Great. Bad enough we have to kill them once, now we have to kill them twice?" Sam moaned, and Dean grinned.

"Aww, lighten up Sammy! We're the best hunters in the world! If anyone can kill bad guys twice, its us." He said cheerfully, and Sam smiled a little.

"I suppose so. I'm just worried about what else might have been set loose." He said, and Dean waved his hand impatiently.

"Whatever it is Sammy, we'll deal with it, together, ok?" he asked, and Sam gave him a smile and nodded.

They packed up the car, Dean calling Garth to spread the word that old nasties could come back, fingering his amulet as he did so. He watched his brother proudly. He knew Sam could do everything he'd been forced to do over the last few days, but, actually seeing him do it made him very proud. He'd trained his brother well. His eyes lingered over the bruises on Sam's neck and he squirmed guiltily. He might have trained him well in other things, but either avoiding getting strangled or getting out of such a predicament wasn't one of the things he had taught him.

As soon as they got to the next motel, he would teach him that too.

He clambered into the car, Sam already in the passenger seat.

"You ok Bobby?" Dean asked, as the flask was in the back seat.

"You shot me." Came the predictable response, and Dean grinned.

"Where now?" Sam asked, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I've been kidnapped, drugged, turned into a siren and fondled the last few days, and you still expect me to know where we're going?" he asked in mock outrage, and Sam made a rude hand gesture.

"Well yes, as I've had more work to do, looking for you, getting to you, ganking your ghost bodyguard, dragging you home, getting kidnapped by you, getting tied to a bed by my crazy ex wife, nearly getting killed by you twice, scaring my ex wife off, and killing the damn siren." Sam said triumphantly, and Dean had to admit, it was an impressive list of accomplishments.

"Alright fine, you win. How about we drive to the next town, settle in, have a night watching movies, and look for a hunt in the morning?" Dean asked with a smile as he started the car.

"Fine. But I get to choose." Sam added.

Dean looked at him sceptically, and then Sam cocked his head curiously.

"I meant to ask, what made you stop?" he asked, pointing to his neck, and Dean smiled slightly.

"Those damn puppy dog eyes of yours. I could see you looking at me like that, and I don't know, it sort of reminded me of all the times you've looked at me like that, and I figured that I didn't want the last time you did that to be when I was murdering you. It sort of woke up human me, reminded me who I was, who you were. Your protecting big brother, who never shows any balls as soon as you look at him like that." Dean lamented, not meaning it, knowing he wouldn't trade his brother for the world.

"Oh. Cool. And thanks, you know, for stopping." Sam said as Dean drove them away from Palomino Creek.

"You're welcome."

"I can choose the film tonight right?" Sam asked Dean in a pleading voice.

"No-" Dean began, until he saw the pleading look Sam was giving him, and he felt his resistance crumble as usual.

"Sure you can." He said, and Sam grinned before looking out the window.

"Bitch." Dean muttered, smiling.

"Jerk." Sam retaliated as usual.

And as always, in the back of the car of the week, Bobby shook his head in mild amusement and exasperation.

"Edjits."

**The end of another tale!**

**So, Dean is back to normal, Sam is safe, Bobby is grumpy and everything is alright again. Nick is gone, and the boys are free.  
**

**But, it looks as though Becky isnt quite through yet. The idea for the next story came to me last night when I was finishing a Charmed book, we havent seen the last of her I'm afraid...  
**

**Anyway, before we see her we have one or two still to do! Tomorrow I'll hopefully start my newest story, and you will be pleased to know Dean will be back batting for his usual team, but you never can tell with the boys if thats a good thing or a bad thing can you?  
**

**I suspect the next story will be called Stone Cold, so watch this space!  
**

**Anyway, as always thank you for reading and reviewing, its been lovely, i hope you enjoyed reading it, I did writing it!  
**

**So as always, please read and review, leave lots of reviews and thanks for your support once again!  
**


End file.
